Call it Fate
by xMoonlightDarknessx
Summary: After getting his heart broken by Yoshino, Yuu is trying his hardest to continue his life. It's hard with a broken heart. He ends up meeting an editor from the Emerald Department he isn't too familiar with by the name of Kanade Mino. Why has fate brought this man into his life, after everything that happened with Yoshino? Will love arise between the two? Yuu will soon find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there ^-^ I've been reading a few fanfics on Yuu and Mino from Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi and decided that I'm now a fan for them to be together! And since there are so few stories about them I decided to write one of my own :P So please tell me what you think! For now this will be the only chapter up until I get a few people to tell me they want me to continue :D**

**Also, this is a boy x boy story. If that's something you don't like, please don't read :P Read one of my other fanfics if you'd like ^_^**

**To everyone else - Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Heart break was one of those things that could drive a person to the brink of insanity. Yuu felt as if he had completely lost everything in an instant and now he was all alone, silently crying over losing the person he loved. Why did it have to end up like that? Why couldn't fate be different? Yoshino was very dear to him. He was the only person Yuu felt he could be himself around. But now, he no longer had that comfort. His Yoshino was taken by Hatori. There was nothing he could do about it now that he knew that Yoshino in fact loved the man.

The hours would go by and soon it would be the next day. He had to put himself together before he went to work. He couldn't let anyone see him so low, so weak and broken. Accepting that life would move on, Yuu picked himself up and made his way to his bedroom. Sleep wouldn't take away the pain, but at least he could escape reality until morning.

XXXX

Yuu had completely forgotten that a party was going to be hosted at the Teito Hotel. After an entire day of helping mangaka's finish their pages, Yuu went rushing to the event. Luckily he had gotten the memo earlier in the afternoon, giving him enough time to get back home and change into his suit and tie. Entering the Teito Hotel always brought a luxurious feeling to anyone who put a foot inside. The glamour coming from all the authors was sometimes too much.

Though their glamour was nothing compared to that of the Emerald Department editors. Yuu saw them step inside; all eyes were automatically on them and their prince-like charms. The leader, Takano Masamune was a man that Yuu respected even if he didn't know him too well. Shouta Kisa was also another editor that Yuu respected since the manga books he edited were always fast-selling at a particular bookstore. Then there was Yoshiyuki Hatori, the man he envied, the man he wanted to rip into pieces…but he had to give it to the man for putting up with his…with Yoshino.

The last person Yuu saw was an editor he wasn't too familiar with. The man had brown hair and a genuine smile plastered on his face. The kind of smile a person would want to be greeted with every morning, the kind of smile that could put someone's broken heart at ease. _Wait…What am I thinking?_ Yuu shook the thought out of his head. He was seriously losing it if he was captivated by a random stranger's smile. Sighing Yuu decided it would be better to find some food. Food was something he could control unlike his heart.

The event was just like the one that was hosted a while back. Authors and editors were mingling amongst each other. Some were obviously flirting while others were exchanging information and cards. It was always like this. The only thing that was different was not talking to Chiaki. He spotted the young man with Hatori on the other side of the room. The two were talking to two other gentlemen that must have sparked up a conversation.

Yuu wondered if Chiaki was even thinking about him. If Chiaki wanted to find him and go somewhere to talk in private. Yuu knew he was just hoping for something that wouldn't happen. Then again he himself didn't really want to talk to his friend after what happened the day before. The cheek where he had punched him still ached. It had left a bruise but Yuu covered it up with a large bandage. No one dared to ask what had happened to him, but he knew everyone who saw him wanted to know.

Finishing his plate of food Yuu thought about getting seconds. _It wouldn't hurt._ Making his way back to the table filled with delicious food, Yuu started to fill his plate again. He craved a chocolate brownie that was sitting all alone near the middle of the table. _What luck! _Reaching out to grab the last brownie, Yuu quickly stopped his hand as he saw another hand reaching for the same treat. Looking up, his eyes came to meet the nameless editor's face that still held a smile.

"Did you want this too?" he asked.

"Yeah, but you can have it if you want."

"Why don't we share it? I wouldn't want to just take it."

"If you want…" Yuu replied. The editor grabbed a clean knife from the table and split the brownie in half. He then scooped up one of the pieces and gently placed it on Yuu's plate.

"There you go," he said with a smile.

"Thank you," Yuu responded. He eyed the man as he moved to grab his piece of the brownie. "Excuse me but you're an editor from the Emerald Department right?"

"Yes I am. I'm Kanade Mino."

"I'm Yanase Yuu. I work as an assistant. I usually help Yoshikawa Chiharu when he's rushing to meet his deadlines."

"Ah, Hatori's mangaka. Thank you for all of your work. Yoshikawa has been very successful lately. He must appreciate you very much."

_If only you knew…_

Yuu stayed silent for a moment while taking a bite out of his brownie. Talking about Yoshino made all the heartache take him over again, something he didn't want to happen in public. He could feel the knot in his chest and tears wanting to form in his eyes. Mino noticed his silence and saw a hint of sadness on the young man's face.

"Is everything alright?" Mino asked.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine. Sorry, I haven't been feeling well all day."

"Do you feel sick? Is there anything I can do to help?" Yuu could see the look of concern on his face.

"No, I'm fine, but thank you for your concern."

"If you don't mind me asking Yanase, why do you have a bandage on your cheek? Did you get hurt?"

Yuu wanted nothing more but to get away from him. He was just reminding Yuu of Chiaki, making the pain get worse and worse. "It's nothing. I should get going. Thank you again for sharing the brownie with me. Take care." Yuu bowed slightly and turned to walk away. He handed the plate over to a waiter and continued to move towards the exit. Glancing over at the other side of the room, he saw Hatori talking with Ichinose Erika while Chiaki was watching the two closely a few feet away.

To Yuu's surprise, the young man turned to look his way and their eyes met. The look in his eyes told Yuu that he felt sorry for what he did, but Yuu didn't want to deal with it at the moment. He wanted to run away to the only place he could be alone. Ripping his gaze away from his friend, Yuu continued to walk off. Exiting the front doors and stepping outside Yuu was thankful for the fresh air. He didn't realize how much he was suffocating in there.

Turning and starting to walk down the sidewalk, Yuu suddenly felt a hand grab his shoulder from behind. Looking back he was taken by surprise to see Mino. What was the editor doing outside?

"I'm sorry, but I thought I could give you some company. The look on your face made me feel uneasy to leave you alone."

"I don't want to waste your time. I'll be fine on my own. You don't need to worry," Yanase said as he turned back around and started to walk away. Mino caught up to him which annoyed Yanase. Couldn't this guy get the memo that he wanted to be left alone?

"I know that look you know…" Mino started to say, "It's the look of heart-break." To those words Yuu stopped in his tracks and looked at Mino with wide eyes. _What did he just say?_ Mino kept his eyes on Yuu and then looked up at the full moon in the night sky. "I was in the same situation a few months ago. The man I loved left me for the person he was cheating on me with. It was a double stab to the back; you can just imagine how bad I took it."

Yuu saw the sadness on the man's face as he started to remember the pain that break-up must have caused him. It was weird, but something in Yuu wanted to comfort the editor. He seemed like the type of person someone should treasure, not use or cheat on.

"Well this boyfriend of yours wasn't worth your tears. If he couldn't see how valuable you were, then he clearly was an idiot." There he said it and Mino's sad face turned into one of utter disbelief. _Maybe I shouldn't have said that…_ Yuu thought. The atmosphere had become tense; at least that's what Yuu thought until Mino started laughing.

"You have a very good point there Yanase. It's nice to laugh about it." The same smile that captivated Yuu earlier had come back to Mino's face. He liked that smile. It was amazing how the editor was still able to smile so brightly after going through something like that. Perhaps Mino was someone who could help him ease his heart-break.

"Hey Mino, why don't we continue to talk at my place? I could really use a beer or two."

Mino nodded his head. "Sure, please lead the way Yanase-san."

The two started to walk down the sidewalk together, both unaware of the upcoming turn of events the rest of the night would bring.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well that's what I've got o.o What did you think? Should I continue? Please leave reviews and let me know :3 Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there! So I've gotten two people to tell me to continue and so I decided to put up the next chapter :D I started writing it and it practically wrote itself ^_^ So you guys got lucky. Thank you for your reviews! Please enjoy this next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SIH – it's amazing stories and characters belong to its rightful owner.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"That damn Hatori! What's so special about him?!"

Yuu and Mino were sitting in Yanase's living room. Four beer cans were already empty and scattered around Yuu while Mino was still drinking his first one. After arriving, the two had begun to drink while talking about different topics, including work, favorite manga stories, and of course heart break. Unfortunately for Mino, Yuu had already gotten drunk and started venting his sorrows.

"Tell me Mino, what do you think of Hatori? He's not that great is he! Yeah, that workaholic does nothing but work, work, work! What the hell did Chiaki see in him?!"

"Umm…Yanase, I think you shouldn't drink any more beer," Mino said as he eyed the young man concerned. Yuu started to laugh.

"They say drinking helps ease the pain of a broken heart so that's exactly what I'm doing! Didn't you drink when that ex-boyfriend of yours broke up with you?"

"I didn't have time to drink with all the work I had piled up. Takano isn't a person who will let you off just because your heart is broken."

"You're one tough guy Mino. The only reason I'm still working is to pay my rent and buy food. If it wasn't for those things I would let it all go! Chiaki doesn't need me! He has HATORI!" Yuu took another sip from his beer can before he tossed the empty can to the side. He reached out for another, but Mino quickly pulled it away from him.

"I'm sorry Yanase, but I'm not going to let you drink anymore."

"But I need it!"

"No, you don't need it. Let's try and find something else for you to do while we talk. Is there anything else you'd like to do?"

Yuu sat in silence for a moment, thinking about what else he could do. Then it hit him. "I know! Let me draw you Mino!"

"Draw me?" Mino didn't expect him to say that, but he concluded that drawing was better than drinking. "Alright, you can draw me."

"Thanks!" Yuu said as he stood up and went to grab a sketch pad and a pencil. He walked back to his spot and sat down. "Don't move until I say you can." Yuu began to draw Mino as the other man stood still on the other side. The room went silent, only the moving of the pencil on the paper could be heard. Mino noticed the smile on Yanase's face as he was drawing him. _He must really love to draw, _he thought.

"You know, I'd always ask Chiaki if I could draw him. It was a habit of mine," Yuu said while still drawing Mino.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, but what good did it do me? He preferred Hatori over me. Is Hatori that good? Did he seduce my Chiaki with some techniques he has under his sleeve? I could have wooed him too!"

Mino was now beginning to understand. A love triangle had formed between the three where in the end Chiaki and Hatori ended up together while Yuu was left behind. He always suspected that something was going on between his co-worker and his mangaka, but now his suspicions were confirmed. He was witnessing the third member of the triangle sulking and trying his hardest to brush off the pain.

"Hey Mino, can I draw you naked?"

_WHAT?_ Mino was completely taken by surprise with Yuu's unexpected request. Draw him naked? The two had just met and there way no way he was allowing the drunken young man to draw him naked, this wasn't Titanic!

"Yanase, I don't think I can accept."

"Why not? It's just a drawing. I'll let you keep it after I'm done."

"I'd rather not."

"Why? Is there something wrong with your body?"

"No, my body is perfectly fine."

"Then let me draw you. Here if it makes you feel any better I'll strip too." Yanase put down his sketch pad and started to loosen his tie and unbutton his shirt. Mino quickly got up and ran over to Yuu's side, stopping his hands from continuing.

"Yanase, you're not thinking straight. Let's get you to bed and call it a night. We can talk some more tomorrow after work."

"I don't want to go to sleep! Can't you see that I'm suffering?!" Yuu grabbed Mino's shirt collar and pulled the man down closer to him. His eyes were angry but Mino could see the small hint of tears within them. "I don't want to think about Chiaki! I don't want to accept that I lost him! I don't care about anyone else who's not Chiaki! Don't you get that?"

Mino said nothing as he placed his hands on Yuu's arms. He pulled the man's hands away from his shirt collar just before he pulled him into his arms. Yuu was a bit stunned by the sudden embrace. He could feel Mino's warmth and Mino's beating heart. He looked up at him and was about to say something, but something stopped his words from coming out. That something was Mino's lips.

What seemed like forever was in fact only a few seconds. Mino slowly leaned away to break the kiss and looked down at Yuu's red face. "I know what you're going through and I know that it hurts, but if you keep sulking, you'll never be able to get back on your feet. If drawing me naked will help you, then I'll do it."

Mino backed away from Yuu and stood up. He took off his tie and then his shirt, revealing a lean and toned upper body. He was definitely more built then Yuu. The way his muscles were structured made him look irresistible to the eyes of the beholder. "Mino…You don't…need to do this…" Yuu said, all the while keeping his eyes on the man's body.

"Are you sure?"

"Y-Yes, let's forget about it."

"Are you really sure? I actually wanted to see how the sketch would turn out."

"I thought you didn't want me to draw you."

"At first I didn't, but after thinking it through I changed my mind. My ex-boyfriend was a nude model for an art class. So I wanted to see what it was like."

"A nude model?!"

Mino nodded, "Yes, that's where he met his secret lover."

"Then how did you meet him?"

"We met through one of my authors who was a friend of his. She was really sad about our break-up when she heard about it. I didn't find out about his job until we started dating. Interesting, isn't it?"

Yuu didn't know what to say. He was drunk but he could still mildly process what Mino was telling him. "So this guy must have had quite the body to be a nude model…I'm jealous. I've tried everything to gain more muscle, but nothing. I think that might be another reason why Chiaki didn't choose me."

"Yanase, you're fine just the way you are. It makes you look cute," Mino replied with a smile. Yuu blushed at his remark.

"I'm not cute!"

"I'm sorry, but you are."

Yuu stood up and pointed his finger into Mino's chest. "I'm not cute! Stop saying I'm cute! Only girls, dogs, monkeys, and Chiaki are cute!"

Mino laughed a bit, "Alright, I won't say it again. So Yanase…" He grabbed onto Yuu's wrist and pulled him into his arms yet again. This time, Mino leaned in so his mouth could be next to Yuu's ear. "Will you draw me naked or not? I'm waiting."

_This guy is seriously going to kill me! Why is my heart beating so fast? Am I about to have a heart attack?_ Yuu thought while trying to maintain his stability. It didn't help that he was drunk. After thinking it through, he decided what he would do. "Mino…Just like the Titanic scene, pose for me."

"As you wish Yanase-san. But be warned, you might fall in love with what you see," Mino said teasingly.

"As if," Yuu replied.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**O_O hehe I don't know what you thought about that but I actually liked it :P And I'm not one to really praise what I write. Any way yay for this chapter! Thank you for reading and for your reviews! Keep those reviews coming and let me know what you think! ^_^**

**Until next time! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! ^-^ It's been nice seeing that some people are actually interested in this story so I will try my best to continue it! Thanks for reading and leave reviews if you can :D**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was one of those mornings where Yuu felt too comfortable to get up. He felt warm and at ease, something that he thought he'd never feel again. What was giving him such a blissful feeling? Whatever it was, he hoped it wouldn't leave. Slowly opening his eyes, Yuu noticed Mino's sleeping face right next to his.

_What is he doing here?_ Coming over for a few drinks was one thing, but staying over the night and sleeping with him in his bed was another. They had just met and the guy already had his arms around him! There was no way he was going to take it lying down. Yuu began to push away from Mino, trying his hardest to get the man's arms off of him.

To his misfortune, Mino was deep in sleep and not even his squirming was waking him up. "Mino! Mino, wake up damn it!"

"Hmm…Abe…"

_Abe?_

Mino slowly began to lean towards Yuu as his arms tightened around him. Yuu could feel his face heating up and his heart racing. He wasn't about to let Mino kiss him in his sleep. Determined to get out of the situation, Yuu head-butted Mino's face and received a startled groan of pain.

"Good, you're awake! Now let me go!" Yuu nearly yelled. Mino opened his eyes and seemed to have frozen from surprise. It looked like he just saw a ghost. "Hey, what's with that face? I'm sure I don't look that bad in the morning."

"No, no it's not that Yanase…I just…Sorry." Mino slowly let go of Yuu and lifted himself up. From what Yuu could see, the man looked upset. It was making Yuu regret the head-butt.

"Umm, sorry for hurting you. I didn't know how else to wake you up."

"You don't need to apologize. I'm the one who decided to stay the night after you passed out."

"And the one who decided to hug me while I slept."

"Again, I'm very sorry Yanase."

Yuu sighed, "No, its okay. Although, I'm not sure about the attempted kiss. Even if you were dreaming, I'm sorry to say this but I'm not Abe."

Mino's eyes went wide. He couldn't believe that he had called out his name. What was worse, Yanase had heard it. He felt like a hypocrite, telling Yanase that his heart-break would slowly go away and yet there he was still thinking about his ex-lover. He hated it.

Yuu lifted himself up and placed his hand on Mino's shoulder. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset."

"Abe was the name of my ex-boyfriend. I was dreaming of a memory where we were both together…It felt so real."

"It'll be okay. You'll see, eventually you won't even think about him anymore. You might even find someone better." Yuu didn't know exactly what he was saying, but he wanted to cheer Mino up. He wasn't in the position of being the one to do that, but he might as well help Mino after spending time with him.

Mino looked at Yuu and smiled, "Maybe you're right. I think I'll have to invest more of my time on a cute potential lover."

"Whoa, do you really have your eyes on someone? Seriously Mino, what the hell are you doing here with me when you can be with whoever that is! What if he's the jealous type? I don't need to get any more punches."

Mino couldn't help but laugh. "Would you like to know who it is?"

"Eh? I don't think that's any of my business."

"But it is…" Before Yuu could ask anything else, Mino was already pinning him down to the futon and hovering over him.

"W-What are you doing?!" Yuu asked while he tried to break free. It was useless; the man on top of him was obviously stronger. Mino leaned his face down, closer to Yuu's, with that radiant smile glowing on his face.

"You're nothing like Abe. That alone makes me want to know you more Yanase. You're a hard-worker and put you're all into everything you do. It captivates me." Mino lowered his lips to touch Yuu's jaw-line. The touch made Yuu shudder underneath him. He had never been in such a vulnerable position in the past.

He had dreamed of the day he would make Chiaki his and his alone. He had practiced with others, but it was always physical, nothing more. Now here he was with someone that wasn't Chiaki and being the prey instead of the predator. "Mino…Don't…" Yuu wasn't ready to move on. He wasn't ready to let anyone touch him or give him hope.

Mino leaned away and looked down at Yuu. "I took it too far didn't I?"

"You think?" Yanase replied with a bit of sass. "I could let the cuddling go, but this is a different story."

"Then should I take things more slowly?"

"What?" Yuu wasn't grasping the meaning behind Mino's words.

"Like I said before, I want to get to know you better, which means I'd like to eventually go on a date. Once you feel up to it of course."

Was he really serious? Yuu still wasn't sure himself. He felt like asking Mino if he was going crazy, but decided not to. "How are you so sure I'll accept?"

"It's not that I know, it's more that I hope you will. You've already drawn me naked, isn't that a start?" A smirk formed on his face. Yuu blushed, remembering bits and pieces of what happened the night before. He inwardly reminded himself not to get drunk again. "Yanase-san, you're not answering…" Mino whispered.

"I can't tell you right now…But we'll see what fate has planned for us." A part of Yuu wanted to take the chance and move on. If he continued to dwell over Chiaki it would literally be the death of him. Besides, it wasn't going to be easy to kick Mino to the side after what they had gone through. In a way he was thankful for coming across the man. "Alright, it's time to get up. I need to get ready and so do you. Now move!"

Mino chuckled a bit as he let Yuu go. "I agree, let's get ready together. I'll get the shower ready."

Yuu blushed and quickly got up and off the futon. "No way! Go take a shower at your damn place!" Yuu quickly walked out of the room and slammed the bathroom door shut. "YOU PERVERT!"

Mino enjoyed seeing the many facial expressions Yuu had to offer. It was going to be fun seeing what Yuu had to offer next.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well that's it for this chapter! What did you think? Thanks for reading! Keep those reviews coming! ^_^ Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I'll try my best to update when I can :D Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was almost noon by the time Yuu had finished up with the pages he was given to work on. He was proud of his hard work and at the end result it brought. It was a great feeling knowing that he was part of a very successful shojo manga story. Sure, _The Kan_ was his ultimate favorite manga series out of them all, but he didn't mind reading the shojo manga he worked on from time to time. They brought the people who read it many emotions and gave them a ton of messages. _In the end love will always prevail, don't give up on your dreams, love can overcome any obstacle_…Messages Yuu found bittersweet.

Thinking back, the morning commute with Mino was an interesting one. Since Yuu was used to going to work alone it felt strange, but at the same time he enjoyed it. They had talked about some of their favorite manga stories, how they had decided on their careers and a bunch of other stuff. Of course they stayed away from the topic of Chiaki or Abe. Yuu liked that Mino was being considerate with is feelings, but he felt guilty for wanting to know more about Mino's past with that Abe guy.

After Mino told him that he was dreaming of a memory, it kind of annoyed Yuu. He didn't understand it himself; he had just met the guy the night before. There was no need to get jealous. Sure, he saw Mino's naked body and slept in the same futon with the man, but that didn't mean anything. At least not until Mino told Yuu he wanted to go out on a date. It seemed simple enough, but the meaning behind a date and what it could lead up to kept Yuu away from accepting. He wasn't ready to move on, not yet.

Yuu felt a pair of eyes on him and moved to see who they belonged to. It was one of the female assistants who constantly wanted to get his attention. She quickly looked away and blushed, obviously embarrassed about getting caught. Yuu remembered Chiaki mentioning her and how he should give her chance. It ticked him off hearing the guy he loved try and set him up with someone else. It wasn't right even if he didn't know how Yuu felt.

Great, there he was thinking about Chiaki again. It needed to stop. He needed to gain control over his emotions and stop dwelling. Getting up, Yuu grabbed his back and started to head for the door, leaving all the assistants and mangaka to chat away.

"Ah! Yanase-san, are you going out for lunch?" the mangaka asked as she noticed him leaving.

"Yeah, I'll see you when you need me again."

"Alright! Thank you for your hard work!"

Yuu nodded his head and turned back towards the door. He left the room and wondered where he should go eat. Anything seemed fine with him; as long as he got food in his stomach he would be content.

_Hmm, I wonder if Mino is on his lunch break._

After the thought had passed his mind, Yuu froze for a moment and shook his head from side to side. Why was he thinking about Mino? The editor was most likely not going to have a break any time soon with a deadline over his shoulders. It was noticeable that the Emerald Department was nearing the end of its cycle, but they still had the printers to deal with. Inwardly Yuu was thankful he didn't have to go through all of that. He would have lost his job in a matter of days.

Walking towards the elevator, Yuu pressed the down button and patiently waited for the doors to open. Once the doors did open, he stepped inside and pressed the button for the lobby floor. The silence was appreciated, letting Yuu think about life and all of its twists and turns. He could really use a beer, but he knew one would lead to ten. If he got drunk, there was no telling what he would do or where he would go. Yeah, he wasn't going to risk making a fool of himself.

Finally making it to the lobby, Yuu stepped out of the elevator and started to make his way out of the building. As he exited the doors, he spotted a tall man, around his age, with a pretty strong build, blue eyes and short black hair, standing in front of the building. Was he waiting for someone from inside to come out? He looked like he was thinking about something by the look of his face. Then again it wasn't Yuu's problem, but it became his problem when the man made eye contact.

_Damn it._

"Hey, do you work here?" the man asked.

"Sort of. I'm a mangaka assistant so I roam around a lot."

"Ah, so do you happen to know some of the employees that work here?"

"I know a good amount of them. Why? Are you looking for someone? Cause if you're some kind of stalker then sorry but I can't give out any information."

"No, it's nothing like that. I know I'm going to get hell for being late to my job, but I needed to come see someone. Do you know someone named Mino Kanade?"

Yuu's eyes instantly narrowed at the mention of Mino. Who the heck was this guy and why was he looking for him? "Yeah, I know him. Are you a friend or something?"

The man laughed a little, "I wish, at least then I'd be able to talk with him."

_Don't tell me this guy…_

"Are you Abe?" Yuu asked without even realizing that he opened his mouth. Abe looked at Yuu in surprise.

"How did you know? Has Mino talked about me?"

"Let's just say your name was mentioned along with you being a cheater and his ex-boyfriend."

"Oh man, I should have seen that coming. Then again I deserve it since it's true."

_Well at least you won't deny it._

Abe looked down at his watch and grunted at the time. Yuu wondered why he decided to even come by and wait for Mino if he had his own obligations to get to.

"Why are you looking for Mino anyway?" Yuu asked, again without realizing it. The words were just coming out of him without his mind processing them first. Abe looked back at Yuu.

"I thought I'd convince him to talk with me over lunch. But from what I heard, the cycle is nearing its end and their getting all the work to their printers. At least that's what a woman told me when I was on the elevator."

"Wait! You went inside?"

"Yeah, I was going to find him myself but then I chickened out. Plus some people told me the aura in the Emerald Department wasn't a good one so I decided to come wait outside. That wasn't really a good idea either. He probably isn't going to get a break soon." Sighing Abe reached into his pocket and took out his phone that was vibrating in his hand. He seemed to have hung up the call by how fast he put it back in his pocket.

Yuu seriously didn't understand the guy. Was he trying to make amends with Mino and take him back? What about the person he cheated on with? Where was he/she? There were so many questions he wanted to ask Abe and it got on his nerves on how much he cared to know.

"I should get going," Abe said after a few seconds of silence, "Maybe I'll be able to catch him in the evening. Oh and if you see him any time before then, tell him I'm looking for him. Although it feels like you wouldn't pass my message on."

"You got that right."

"Of course, well then see ya." Abe turned around and made his way to the driver's side of his black Mercedes. Yuu had to admit he didn't think that car belonged to the guy. How was he able to afford such a nice looking car? Abe looked over at him from inside and grinned before he drove away. Yuu found that he couldn't move from the spot he was standing on. All he could do was stare at the direction where Abe disappeared. He said he'd be back in the evening to look for Mino. He said he wanted to talk with Mino.

There was definitely no way Yuu was going to let him. Even though he was still focusing more on Chiaki, he had come to want to help Mino with his own sadness. Was it just the encounter he had with Abe that made him want to run to Mino and tell him that he'd go on a date with him? Did he really like Mino in that way or was he just fooling himself?

In the past he was always trying to spend time with Chiaki and keep him away from Hatori. Would it be the same with Mino and Abe? No, he couldn't do that to Mino. If he really did still have feelings for his ex-boyfriend there was nothing he could do about it unless he was seriously considering giving Mino a chance.

"Ugh! This is so frustrating!" Yuu yelled to no one. He had until the evening to decide what he was going to do. To give Mino a chance or to not give Mino a chance and let him fall back into the arms of a cheater…That was the question.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Whoo hoo! xD Another chapter completed! I'm so happy this practically wrote itself! O.o I love it when that happens! Any way, thank you very much again for reading! Please leave reviews if you can :D they give me motivation and let me know that I at least have some people interested in this story haha.**

**Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there everyone! ^-^ I want to say thank you again for reading! It's been fun writing this story! I try my best to update when I get the chance. So please enjoy this chapter!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was already passed six o'clock when Yuu had finished adding to the last pages of Chiaki's manga. Throughout the long hours of working, he couldn't make direct eye contact with the guy. When his friend had called him for urgent help, he was so close to hanging up, but he thought it would have been bad to abandon Chiaki in his time of need. Even though they weren't on talking terms, he still had an obligation as a mangaka assistant to do his job.

Strangely enough, his mind was more occupied with Mino the entire time he was in the room rather then on his former love. After the conversation he had with Abe, he was determined to meet up with Mino and go out to eat somewhere where the ex-lover wouldn't find them. Putting his supplies into his bag, Yuu was prepared to leave when he felt Chiaki walking up to him. Seriously, he wasn't ready to confront him.

"Hey Yuu, thanks for helping me out again. I thought I was a goner this time." Yuu could tell that Chiaki was nervous by the way he looked to the side while talking, but he didn't blame him, the atmosphere was awkward.

"No problem, it's my job after-all. I'll see you around."

"Alright, see ya."

Without another glance Yuu walked away and left the room. He didn't have time to focus on his own problems and feelings. He had to hurry and find Mino. Running as fast as he could to the elevator, he impatiently waited for the doors to open. Once they did he stepped inside and pressed a button numerous times until the elevator finally decided to close. The ride up to the Emerald Department felt very slow. It caused Yuu to become more nervous.

When they opened he quickly sprinted out and headed towards the Emerald Department. To his luck, he had come to meet Hatori, the only person in the room at the moment. _Great._

"What are you doing here?" Hatori asked with the same stoic expression he practically never changed.

"I came to see if Mino was here."

"Mino? What do you want with Mino?"

"Look, that's none of your business. Do you know where he is or not?"

"He left a minute ago. You can probably catch him."

Once Yuu got the information he wanted, he turned around and ran back to the elevator. He really hoped that he would make it on time. The elevator doors opened, he stepped inside and yet again pressed the button numerous times until the doors closed. His heart was racing with anxiety. Before he knew it, the doors were opening and he had made it to the lobby. Feet away, he spotted Mino exiting the building.

"Mino!" he yelled out while running after the man. Mino turned around and was surprised to see Yuu.

"Yanase? Are you done with work? Did you need me for something?" Mino asked.

"Yeah, I just finished. Look, I was wondering if you wanted to…"

"Mino."

_Damn it!_

As Yuu and Mino both turned to look at who called Mino's name, they saw Abe walking up to them.

"Abe? W-What are you doing here?" Mino asked, surprised to see his ex-boyfriend.

"I wanted to talk with you Mino. Do you think we can go somewhere?"

"Actually!" Yuu began to say as he grabbed onto Mino's arm, "We were just about to go somewhere." _I can't let this guy be alone with Mino._

Mino looked at Yuu with the same surprised face he had given Abe. The ex-lover looked at Yuu with a bit of a glare but then smiled. "I see. Then why don't we all go together?"

"Nope, sorry, three's a crowd and you're not invited. Let's go Mino!" Before Mino could say anything, Yuu was already pulling him away. To Yuu's misfortune, Abe grabbed Mino's other arm, keeping the two from walking any further.

"We need to talk Mino. One way or another, it's important."

Yuu didn't like the way things were going so he decided to pull Mino away again. He was able to get Abe to let go. The two walked away, leaving the guy alone. Mino kept his eyes on his ex-lover before he looked over at Yuu. "Yanase…What…?"

"Don't ask any questions. We're going out to eat after a long day of work. It'll be on me. Consider this our…date"

Mino was surprised for the third time. He wasn't expecting Yuu to finally accept to go on a date with him. Smiling, Mino decided it was best to not worry about Abe; it would only ruin things with Yuu. "Thank you Yanase. I'm looking forward to it."

XXXX

In the end, Yuu decided to take Mino to Panda-Way for some fast food. He wasn't in the mood to go anywhere fancy or anywhere where they'd have to wait a long time for their orders. So they both ordered two sub sandwiches, some fries and two soft drinks. Sitting across from each other, the two ate away at their meals, savoring the taste after a long day of work.

"This isn't really the ideal place for a first date, is it?" Yuu asked after he took another bite of his sandwich.

"No, it's fine. I think what matters the most is spending time together, not where you go," Mino replied as he then took a sip of his drink.

"So if I would have taken you to some alley or to a haunted house, you would have been okay with it?"

Mino laughed a bit, "It would have been interesting either way. The haunted house would bring us closer because of the uneasy atmosphere and I'm guessing we'd do certain things if we were alone in an alley."

Yuu started to choke on his sandwich. How the heck could the guy say that with such a straight face? "I wasn't thinking about that!"

"Then what would we do in an alley?"

"I don't know, look at stray cats and feed them! Seriously, get your mind out of the gutter!"

"Okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Mino replied with a slight grin. He was definitely enjoying himself from what Yuu could see. Then again, that was the reason why Yuu had accepted the date idea in the first place. He wanted Mino to be okay and not around that Abe guy.

"Hey Mino…Are you actually planning on talking to that guy?"

Mino stopped himself from taking another sip of his drink and looked at Yuu. "I don't know…Why do you ask?"

"Because I know that guy is your ex and I know he's probably planning to get you back."

"How do you know him?"

"I met him earlier today when I took my lunch break. He was waiting outside for you but then decided to leave and come back. I don't know what exactly he's thinking, but I want to know what you're thinking Mino. Are you going to let him talk to you?"

Mino stayed silent for a moment, thinking long and hard on what he was about to say. It made Yuu nervous. All Mino needed to say was no and that was that. Was he really considering letting Abe talk to him?

"Would it bother you if I did talk to him Yanase?"

"What? This has nothing to do with me."

"It does. That's why I want to know how you would feel if I talked to him."

Yuu averted his gaze. How would it make him feel? It would bother him a lot, which he knew, but why exactly? "Yeah, it'd annoy the crap out of me. There, are you happy?"

"Yes, I am."

Yuu looked over at Mino and saw that radiant smile he loved to see on the man's face. The two continued to eat in silence. It didn't bother either one of them, it actually felt peaceful. Yuu wondered what would become of him and Mino. The thought both scared and excited him.

XXXX

After dinner the two took the subway together. Apparently Mino only lived three stops away from Yanase so they were able to get on the same train. Sitting side by side in the nearly empty cart, the two looked at their reflections on the glass window opposite from them. The next stop was Yuu's stop.

"Well it looks like this is it for tonight. It was fun eating out together. We should do it again some time," Yuu said as he continued to look at their reflection.

"That'd be nice."

As the train started to slow down Yuu got up from his seat. "I'll see you around," Yuu said as he was about to start walking off. Mino quickly grabbed onto his hand and stopped him. Yuu looked back.

"What?" he asked.

"You're not going to invite me over?" Mino said with a mischievous smirk on his face. Yuu blushed.

"No! It's been a long day so I'll go to my house and you go to yours, got it?!"

Mino laughed and let go of Yuu's hand. "Got it. Good-night Yanase."

"G-Good night," Yuu replied as he quickly rushed toward the opening doors. He hated how much his heart would beat every time Mino touched him. What was going on?

From inside the train, Mino watched Yuu as he walked away. The train started to move again, removing his sight from the younger man. Mino sighed. He felt like he was walking on a thin line. He had enjoyed his time with Yuu and even wanted to spend more time together, but in the back of his mind the image of Abe would always come back. Perhaps a good night's rest would do him some good.

XXXX

Arriving to his apartment building, Mino made his way over to the elevator and stepped inside once it opened. He couldn't wait to lie down on his king sized bed and drift off into dreamland. Once the elevator doors finally opened, Mino stepped outside and started to walk to his apartment. He came to a stop, surprised to see Abe standing next to his apartment door. Abe looked over at him and gave a small smile.

"Can we talk now Mino? …Please."

Mino remembered Yuu saying that it'd annoy him if Mino accepted to talk to Abe, but something within him told him to listen to what Abe had to say. Yuu wouldn't find out. "Sure, I'll make us some coffee," Mino replied as he made his way to his door and started to unlock it. Without warning, Abe wrapped his arms around Mino from behind, startling Mino after opening his door.

"W-What are you doing?" Mino asked.

"It's been a while since we were together like this. I just thought we'd re-live those moments."

"I don't think I want to re-live them," Mino said. He un-wrapped Abe's arms from around him and made his way into the apartment. "Please come in and make yourself at home. I'll start making the coffee."

Mino didn't want to look back at his ex-lover, he couldn't. He needed to prepare himself for what Abe wanted to talk about. He needed to be strong. _It'll be okay, _he thought, _it'll be okay._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yay! Another chapter is complete! xD I really hope you liked it! This is probably the longest chapter I've written for this story o.o so that's awesome. Haha, any way thank you for reading! **

**Please leave reviews if you can! They bring me motivation and let me know that people are interested :P **

**Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! ^_^ Thank you so much for reading this story! It's been fun writing it and reading your reviews and reactions :D hehe. I try my best to update when I get the chance so here is the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mino couldn't help but notice Abe walking around the living room while he patiently waited for the coffee. He looked deep in thought, as if rehearsing in his mind what he wanted to say. It made Mino's heart throb with anguish. What was he doing inviting his ex-lover into his apartment at night? He'd have to blame his kind nature. His personality screamed take advantage of me and he sometimes hated it.

Grabbing two mugs and pouring the coffee into them, Mino grabbed them and set off into the living room.

"The coffee's ready. I made it the way you like it," Mino said as he handed the white mug to Abe.

"Thanks," Abe replied as he took the mug and finally decided to sit down on the white couch. Mino moved to sit next to him and took a sip of his coffee. It was a nostalgic feeling. In the past Abe would sometimes stay up with Mino while he edited some storyboards. It was a loving atmosphere. When Mino felt weary, Abe would make him some coffee or kiss him until he started coming back to life. The memories were precious even after everything that happened. Then again, memories were bittersweet and they could sting one's heart if thought of too much.

"You probably want me to hurry up and start talking, don't you?" Abe said as he turned to look at Mino.

"I'd appreciate it if you did."

"I thought so. You look like you're about to collapse." Abe put his mug down on the coffee table and sighed. "I...broke up with Shiro."

"And so you came to tell me your woes?" It hurt Mino even though he didn't want it to.

"No, I didn't come for that. Honestly, I think our relationship was more physical then anything else. A passionate fling I guess. After a while, the fire died and...That's when I realized what I was missing."

Mino took another sip of his coffee. He could feel his heart wildly beating within his chest.

"Mino, what I was missing was you. You cheered me on in whatever I did, you always gave me your warm smiles and even when we weren't intimate, I always felt loved."

"If you felt that way then why did you leave me for another guy?"

"I'm telling you, it was just a passionate fling. A stupid fling. I made a mistake and I regret it. I love you Mino and I want you back."

"It's too late," Mino said as he put his mug down, "I've moved on and I'm interested in someone else."

"You're kidding. Is it that guy you were with earlier?"

"Yes, I like Yanase so please don't waste your time." It was true. Mino did like Yuu and he felt like he was growing more attracted to the guy. But the only issue was his heart and how it still had feelings for Abe, feelings he wanted to get rid of, feelings he easily couldn't push away.  
>Abe grabbed onto Mino's hand and pulled Mino towards him. The sudden closeness took Mino by surprise.<p>

"You might like Yanase, but you still love me don't you?"

"Abe...I...!"

"Mino...I won't lose you. You're the only one for me. I love you."

Those three words could do serious damage. Mino hadn't heard those words in so long. He only saw them in the manga stories he edited. Abe's voice was soft and gentle. It felt like old times. How could three words ruin all the effort he put into forgetting about Abe. How...?

Losing himself, Mino didn't fight back when Abe moved in closer and kissed him. It felt like all the others - warm and delicate to the touch.

_I'm letting him sweep me away..._Mino thought. _This isn't right...I can't give in..._

Mino started to push Abe away, breaking the kiss in the process.

"Stop, if you keep this up, I'll..."

"You'll fall in love with me."

"Abe!"

"That's it, say my name, but say it like you did before, with love and affection." Abe moved in to kiss Mino again, this time more passionate then before. Mino couldn't muster up the strength to push him away. His body was physically drained from the long day at work. Abe started to move his hand under Mino's shirt, wanting, needing to touch his ex-lover again.

_No…Mino, what are you doing? Fight back!_

As if Mino's silent pleas were heard, his phone started to ring in his pocket. The sound of it brought Mino back into reality and somehow gave him the strength he needed to push Abe away. He quickly stood up and picked up his phone.

"Hello, Mino here."

_Did I wake you up?_

"Yanase-san?!"

Abe clicked his tongue in annoyance in the background but Mino decided to ignore it.

_Yeah, it's me. Sorry if I woke you up, but I forgot to ask you if you needed me to help out one of your author's tomorrow. I have a free spot in my schedule from one to four._

"That would be great. Can you come in around 2 o'clock?"

_Sure, that sounds fine with me._

"Great, thank you very much. I'll see you tomorrow."

_It's nothing really. I'm just doing my job._

"I know, but I still appreciate it." Inside Mino was thankful to hear Yuu's voice. It made him realize that there was someone else that deserved his heart. As if Abe had noticed Mino's smiling face, the man got up from his seat and grabbed Mino around the waist. He wasted no time and started to kiss Mino's neck. Mino tried to shove him away, but Abe wouldn't budge.

"Stop it…!" Mino whispered as he moved the phone away from his mouth.

_Hey Mino, are you still there?_

Abe snatched Mino's phone away from him and answered. "Sorry, but Mino's a little busy right now. He'll talk to you tomorrow."

_What are you doing there?! Where's Mino?! Mino?! MINO!_

Abe hung up the phone and tossed it onto the couch. "That guy's really noisy. Now where were we?"

Mino felt helpless, something he wouldn't normally feel. If it wasn't for the exhaustion he would have kicked Abe out of his apartment a long time ago. His vision was becoming blurry as his eyes were starting to close. He could feel Abe's warm breath against his skin.

"You're mine Mino…Tonight, I'll make you mine again…" Abe whispered.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**O_O So what did you think? I'm going to get some interesting reactions for this xD haha. Thanks for reading! I've been busy with a lot of other things so my updates may be a little slow. But don't worry, I'll continue this story no matter what :D**

**Please leave reviews if you can! **

**Until next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! ^_^ (that smile is for all of you) I had the time to write and so I decided to write for this story. Thank you so much for reading! Your reviews make my day! Here is the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Love wasn't supposed to hurt. Love was supposed to be the fuel to the flame in a person's heart. It was supposed to remain warm and taken care of. That was what Yuu had always thought when he came across the word. It was the image he saw over and over when he read shojo manga stories. The image he saw whenever he was alone with Chiaki.

But now, it wasn't Chiaki who he was running after, it was Mino and he needed him. It didn't matter to Yuu that it was almost midnight. He had to hurry. There was no time to waste. As much as it pained him, he had called Hatori and asked for Mino's address. The stoic man was surprised by both the call and the request, but Yuu didn't care to argue. Thankfully he had gotten the information he wanted and was now dashing to his destination.

There weren't too many people on the streets, which allowed Yuu to run as fast as he could. He made it to the apartment building and decided to take the stairs rather then the elevator. His adrenaline and anger were driving him; there was no room for exhaustion. When he finally made it to the fourth floor, he dashed to Mino's apartment door.

"Mino!" Yuu yelled as he started to bang on the door. "Hey! Open up! Mino!"

No one was answering from the other side. It only intensified Yuu's anger and anxiety. What was going on? How was he going to get through? He kept doing the only thing he could and that was to continue to bang on the door.

"Mino!"

Inside Mino was lying on his bed, completely drained from exhaustion. Abe stood before him while eyeing his tired ex-lover. "That guy seriously knows how to make a scene, doesn't he? He's ruining the mood."

"What mood? I'm not in the mood for anything," Mino said as he was trying his best to stay awake. "Please, let Yanase-san in."

"Why would I let another guy into _our_ apartment? Mino, I don't want to hurt you anymore. I'm putting my heart on the line here! I want you back!"

"You won't get me back if you try anything while I can't fully fight back. If you let Yanase-san in, I'll accept to meet up with you again and talk things out." Inwardly, Mino didn't want to continue to pick at the wound Abe had created in his heart. But, he didn't want Yuu to be mad at him either.

Abe sighed as he ran his hand through his hair in frustration. "Fine, I'll let him in." Turning around Abe made his way out of the room and towards the door. As soon as he opened it, he was attacked with a punch to the face.

"Where's Mino?!" Yuu yelled. He was ready to strike the other man again. Abe looked at him, also ready to start a fight.

"He's in our room."

Yuu glared at Abe before he ran past him and towards Mino's room. He saw Mino lying on his bed, weary and somewhat out of it. Yuu ran up to him and picked him up by his shirt collar. "You stupid idiot! I told you I wouldn't be happy if you decided to talk to this cheating bastard! What the hell are you doing anyway letting him into your apartment?! Do you want to get back together with him? Is that it?!"

"Hey, stop treating him so roughly!" Abe said as he entered the room.

"Abe…Leave us alone. We'll talk later," Mino replied.

"But…!"

"Please. I already made a proposal with you. We'll talk later."

"…Fine."

Abe shot an angry glare at Yuu before he turned around and left. Yuu kept his eyes on Mino. He felt his blood boiling inside of him.

"So you're going to see him again… You really want to get back together don't you?"

"It's not like that Yanase…"

"Then tell me what's going on! I'm trying to help you not get your heart broken again!"

Mino wrapped his arms around Yuu's waist, pulling his body closer. Yuu couldn't help but blush from the sudden closeness. "W-What are you doing?"

"Were you that worried about me?" Mino said as he looked up at Yuu.

"What do you think?! I came all the way here! I even had to call Hatori to find out where you lived!"

"But why Yanase? Are you doing all of this just because you want to help me or is there another reason?"

"I'm doing this as a friend! You're too nice! You're going back into that cheater's arms! How do you think that makes me feel?!"

Mino stood up while he kept his arms around Yuu who let go of his shirt collar. It was a strange feeling. Yuu felt like he belonged in Mino's arms. What had gotten into him? Normally he wouldn't be so reckless. He'd be calm and collected. Was it the fear of being pushed away for someone else again?

"Convince me."

"What?" Yuu replied, obviously confused with Mino's choice of words.

"Convince me that going back to Abe isn't the right thing. Show me that there's someone better."

_Convince me, you say…Show me, you say…That's what I'll do…_

Yuu slowly moved his lips against Mino's. It was a kiss that made Yuu wonder what was happening to him. Why was he so worried about losing Mino to his ex-boyfriend? Why wasn't he thinking about Chiaki and ways of getting him back? None of it made sense, but then again, fate had a weird way of twisting a person's life.

Mino tightened his embrace around the smaller man. He deepened the kiss as if he'd lose Yuu if they separated their lips. It had been a long time since he craved someone else. He couldn't help the tears forming in his closed eyes from falling down his face. At that moment, nothing else mattered. Not work, not his physical exhaustion, and not Abe. What mattered was Yuu and only Yuu.

Finally breaking the kiss, Yuu looked into Mino's tear filled eyes. "You don't need to cry over him anymore Mino."

"Yanase…"

Mino slowly moved back onto the bed and pulled Yuu forward. He captured Yuu's lips once more. After a few seconds, Mino pushed Yuu onto his bed and hovered over him. Their lips were still pressed against each others. Yuu's hands made their way behind Mino's neck. They both knew what they were doing and neither of them had the intention to stop.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XD (that's my face haha) I really hope you enjoyed this chapter :D This couple is too cute! It would be great if it came true in the manga/anime (let's hope!)**

**What's going to happen with Abe? Will he succeed in taking Mino back? O.o We'll find out next time! (which may take a while o.o)**

**Until then! ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! ^-^ Thanks so much for reading! It means a lot to me! So please enjoy the next chapter to this story!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The sun's rays were starting to seep into the room. Yuu slowly began to open his eyes. He felt Mino's body pressed against his from behind. He liked the warm feeling and the feeling of Mino's arm wrapped around him. When had he felt so happy? He couldn't remember a "relationship" where he felt an emotional attachment. Now there he was lying in the same bed with a man that wasn't Chiaki. It still felt unreal, but it was better then feeling like a train wreck.

Mino started to shift a little, indicating that he was beginning to wake up. It brought Yuu back to the reality of their situation. Remembering the past events and nightly activities that took place caused a crimson blush to spread across his face.

"Yanase, are you awake?" Mino said as he nuzzled against Yuu's neck.

"Y-Yeah, I'm awake. Umm hey, about last night…Did I just dream that we did _stuff_ or did we really do _stuff_…?"

"We did a lot of stuff last night. You were adorable Yanase-san."

Yuu blushed even more. Mino gently started to place light kisses on Yuu's shoulder. It made Yuu shiver. On top of the nightstand, Mino's cell phone started to ring. Mino automatically knew that ringtone belonged to his boss and reluctantly moved away from Yuu to answer it.

"Good morning Takano-san," he said as he greeted his superior on the phone. "Ah I see. Alright, I'll make sure to be there soon. Good-bye."

"What happened?" Yuu asked as Mino put his phone back down on the nightstand.

"We're going to have a department meeting in two hours. Though, I'd much rather stay in bed with you all day."

"Well tough luck, I have to go to work too."

Mino smiled before he moved closer to Yuu and bit the top of his ear. Yuu gasped out in surprise. "Was it your first time being an uke Yanase-san?"

"Why are you even asking that?"

"It just came to mind."

"Enjoy it all you want. I'm going to top you next time"

"So there will be a next time?" Mino whispered in Yuu's ear.

"I don't know! Shouldn't you be getting ready for work?!"

Mino laughed a little. "You're right. I don't want to be late. Takano-san would eat me alive." Mino got up and out of bed. He made his way to his closet and started to pick out the outfit he would wear. Yuu silently looked at the man who was only wearing his black boxers. Yuu couldn't help but love the sight of Mino.

Then the thought dawned on him. Had Mino been intimate with Abe in the same bed? He didn't want to imagine another guy kissing or touching Mino after what they did hours ago. Mino turned to look at the man under the covers. He noticed the sad look in Yuu's eyes.

"Is something wrong Yanase-san? Is your body okay?"

"It's not that…I was just…wondering if you and Abe…in this bed…"

"I bought a new mattress after we broke up. It's been only my bed up until last night. Now it has your scent Yanase."

Yuu's eyes went wide. Mino walked over to the smaller man and gently gave him a kiss. He then leaned away. "Would you like to come take a shower with me?"

"No way!" Yanase yelled as he pulled the bed sheets over his head. Mino laughed and started to walk off. Under the covers, Yanase was still blushing. He wondered how Mino could make his heart race so much. Is that what it felt like to love and be loved? If so, Yanase felt like he would become addicted to it.

He could still feel Mino's lips leaving marks in different parts of his body. He could still feel Mino's soft hands lightly tracing his skin while his voice called out his name with love. Were they officially going out now? Yuu still wasn't sure what to call their relationship. There was still the issue with Abe and the issue of Yuu's broken heart. Could a relationship blossom from so much pain?

Yuu lifted the bed sheets off of his head and got up. He had three hours to spare before he had to make it to his first job. He felt a little nervous about getting up. His legs felt like jell-o and there was a small pain residing on his back side. If he didn't enjoy what Mino did to him, he would have started cursing the man off.

Mino's phone made a beeping noise. It caught Yuu's attention. He knew better then to check someone else's personal business but something in him told him it was probably Abe who was trying to reach Mino. Getting back on the bed, Yuu leaned over and grabbed the cell phone. He saw Abe's name along with a message that read: _Call me when you get the chance._

The text made Yuu's stomach turn a little. He had heard Mino when he told Abe that they would talk again another time, but he still didn't like the idea. Abe had the look in his eyes that Yuu had when he was after Chiaki. There was no way that Abe would back down so easily. He would fight and do whatever he could to get Mino back. The thought made Yuu want to punch the guy in the face again. Putting the phone back down, Yuu carefully got up and started to pick up his clothes that were scattered on the floor. Mino definitely didn't hesitate to strip him in the heat of the moment.

Yuu planned on heading home for a quick shower and change of clothes before heading off to work. He began to get dressed and as soon as he finished zipping up his sweater Mino had entered the room. He only had a towel wrapped around his waist. His brown hair was damp from the water and Yuu could smell the nice fragrance of soap. If he weren't in a rush to get home and if Mino didn't have a meeting to get to, Yuu felt like he would have attacked Mino right then and there.

Was it normal to feel so attracted to a person? Yuu was still getting used to the idea. Mino smiled as he started to make his way over to Yuu.

"Are you leaving now?"

"Yeah, I want to go shower and change before I go to work. I'll see you at two."

Mino wrapped his arms around Yuu's waist and closed the space in between them. "I'll be waiting for you."

"Alright, great, now let me go! You smell to damn good and it's making me not want to leave!"

Mino chuckled. "Is that so? Then it's really unfortunate that we can't continue what we started last night? Perhaps we can resume tonight?"

Yuu blushed and quickly pushed himself away from Mino. "Forget about it! I'll see you later and don't try anything funny when we're around other people!" Yuu walked past Mino and left the room. Mino could hear his apartment door opening and then closing shut. It brought a smile to his face.

_I really think I'm starting to fall in love with him…_he thought.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**^_^ What did you think? Was it cute and fluffy enough for you? O.o I liked writing it :D haha, they are such a cute couple! Any way, thank you again for reading! Reviews are welcomed!**

**Happy Valentine's Day to everyone since it's tomorrow! (I don't celebrate it, but eh whatever xD)**

**Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! I'm glad that you've been enjoying this story so far! It's been fun writing it :D So please enjoy this next chapter!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yuu had been helping Mayumi, one of the authors under Mino, for the last thirty minutes since he arrived at two. To his dismay, Mino was attending another meeting. Mayumi informed him that Mino would be coming in late to see their progress. Yuu didn't quite understand why he felt a little annoyed with having to wait to see Mino, but he quickly brushed it off once he got to work. Every now and then he would notice the same woman assistant that liked him glancing over at him.

It didn't bother him much. He always had some type of admirer where ever he went. He just hoped that she wouldn't notice some of the hickeys hidden behind his scarf. Mino would pay dearly for marking him so much in the most visible place. Nevertheless, Yuu kept his attention on the task at hand. He was currently adding more detail to a scene under a cherry blossom tree. It made him wonder whether he should take Mino out and have a picnic once the weather was warmer.

_Great…I'm thinking about him again._

He wanted to deny that Mino had gotten under his skin. The night of passion between the two was the stepping stone into an actual relationship. Although, Yuu didn't know whether it was a good or a bad thing that they were intimate after just one date. He barely knew anything about Mino like what he liked to do on his days off, what his favorite food was, what he was like as a kid…If they were going to be a couple he had the right to know more about his lover. He needed to know as much as Abe.

As if the devil wanted to rain on Yuu's somewhat good mood, the door opened and in came the infamous Abe. He was wearing a white v-neck with a black jacket over it along with grey jeans and black boots. All the female assistants stopped what they were doing to admire his obvious sex appeal.

"Abe!" Mayumi screamed in delight. She quickly got up from her chair and ran over to hug the man. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to come here?! I haven't seen you in such a long time!"

"Sorry about that Mayumi. I've been busy."

"Ah everyone! I'd like you to meet Abe. He's one of my best friends," Mayumi said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you," said all the assistants with blushes on their faces. Mayumi looked over to Yuu who was paying no mind to her friend and continued working.

"Umm, Yanase, you can take a break if you want. I think we all deserve a nice five minute break."

Abe looked over to Yuu and walked up to him. "I wasn't planning on running into you here. It looks like you've got the real talent of a manga artist."

Yuu put down his stencil and glared up at Abe. "I don't need your compliments."

The tension between the two was suffocating. Mayumi and the three assistants could feel it and were too scared to even blink. Abe broke the tension with a smile. "That's a nice scarf you have. Where'd you get it?"

"I don't think you'd want one."

"Oh but I do, it looks nice. Let me take a closer look." Without warning Abe grabbed onto Yuu's scarf and pulled it off his neck. Everyone's eyes went wide when they saw the numerous hickeys on his neck.

"Oh my gosh Yanase-san! I didn't know you were with someone!" Mayumi exclaimed happily.

"Those look pretty recent. Whoever it is must love you a lot," one of the assistants said with a sly smirk. Yuu got up from his seat and snatched his scarf out of Abe's hands. Abe was looking at his neck with jealousy and envy. The door opened again as Mino entered holding a tray of coffee.

"I'm really sorry I'm late! I brought coff…ee…"

Mino couldn't help but be taken aback from the sight of Abe. Yuu quickly wrapped his scarf around his neck and looked over at Mino's surprised face. Mayumi walked over and grabbed the tray.

"You didn't have to bring us coffee Mino-san!"

"Ah, but you've all been working hard. It's the least I could do," Mino replied, trying to regain his composure. "How is everything progressing? I still need to get back to the meeting."

"It's going great. We should be done by five."

"That puts me at ease Mayumi-san. Well I should go. Please work hard everyone!"

"Ah, wait Mino! Aren't you going to greet Abe?"

Mino looked at Mayumi's pleading face. He knew that she was most likely on Abe's side and hoping that the two would get back together. Mino looked over at the man and smiled. "It's nice to see you Abe. Please work hard and stay safe. I need to go now so excuse me."

Mino quickly turned around and left the room. Yuu could tell that he was shaken up by Abe's presence. Mayumi walked over and placed the tray on the table. "Well let's drink some coffee and then get back to work."

"I'll be right back. I'm going to the bathroom," Yuu said. Mayumi nodded as Yuu turned around and left the room. Abe watched him go before he turned to look at his friend.

"I should get going Mayumi. Let's catch up later, okay?"

"Oh alright, but we seriously do need to catch up, so you better not disappear again!"

"I promise," Abe said. He said his good-byes to the assistants and then walked out of the room. He started to walk down the hallway until he finally found the men's restroom. The smile he put on for Mayumi and the assistants had disappeared as he made his way into the bathroom. Inside he found Yuu standing in front of one of the sinks while looking into the mirror. Their eyes met with a silent fury.

"What happened between you and Mino last night?" Abe asked.

"What do you think happened? You saw my neck. I think you can figure it out for yourself."

Abe grit his teeth and moved closer to Yuu. "Who the hell told you, you could touch Mino?"

"Last time I checked, Mino gave me permission to touch him."

"You're seriously starting to piss me off. Do you really think Mino wants to be with you? Didn't you see the way he looked at me when he saw me?"

"He wasn't expecting to see his cheating ex-boyfriend at work."

Abe laughed a little. It pissed Yuu off and made him want to punch the guy. Abe was lucky the last punch didn't leave a mark, but this time he wouldn't be so lucky.

"Mino still loves me, you know. Every time he kisses you or even touches you, he'll be thinking about me. I'm the only one who can have a place in his heart. Just you wait Yanase, eventually Mino will come clean and admit that he's using you. It won't take long until he's mine again."

Abe grinned one last time before he turned around and left. Yuu stood motionless; replaying everything Abe had just told him. He knew better then to listen to a jealous ex-lover, but something in him told him otherwise. What if what Abe said was true? Would Mino really use him and then dump him for Abe? Yuu didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to think that the night they shared was all a lie.

Yuu looked over at his reflection. Chiaki had broken him with his rejection and Mino had come into his life to pick up the pieces. Would the same person who saved him break his heart for the second time? Making sure that his scarf was covering his neck, Yuu made his way out of the bathroom and into the hallway.

When he arrived Mayumi and the assistants were talking about Abe. He had definitely gotten on their good sides. He silently went to sit down in his chair and started to work again. The only one who noticed his silence was the female assistant who liked him. She was sad to know that Yuu had someone he was seeing, but she wondered why the man had such a gloomy look on his face.

XXXX

"Thank you for all your hard work!" Mino said as Mayumi, Yuu and the female assistants were packing up for the day. The female assistants said their farewells and left as a trio. Mayumi grabbed her bag and walked up to Mino.

"I'll continue working on the rest of the pages tonight. Everything should be done by the deadline."

"That's perfect Mayumi-san. Thank you very much."

"It's not a problem. You're a great editor Mino-san."

"You're being too kind. I'm just doing my job," Mino said with a smile. Mayumi smiled back and turned her attention onto Yuu.

"Great work Yanase-san. You're a very huge help. I'll see you tomorrow at the same time, okay?"

"Sure, I'll see you then."

Mayumi waved good-bye at the two and walked out of the room. Yuu grabbed onto his bag as Mino looked over to him. "Thank you Yanase-san. You've been helping me a lot lately."

"Don't worry about it. I go where I'm needed. Any way, I'll see you tomorrow."

Yuu started to walk off. Mino grabbed onto his arm. Yuu looked back at Mino. "What is it?"

"Is everything okay Yanase-san? You seem mad."

"Of course I'm mad. I didn't expect to see that guy here of all places!"

"I'm sorry, but he is Mayumi's friend. I couldn't just kick him out."

"Yeah sure. Look, I need to go so I'll see you." Yuu removed his arm from Mino's grip and started to walk off. Mino closely followed behind him.

"Did I do something to make you mad?"

"Why do you think that?"

"Well I was hoping we could have dinner at my place. I wanted to repay you for helping me so much."

Yuu stopped in front of the elevator and pressed the down button. "I think I'll pass and just go home. Maybe you can take the chance and meet up with Abe. You do need to talk with him, don't you?"

"Yanase, you already know that I don't want to get back together with him. But I do need to talk to him so I can make it clear."

The elevator doors opened. "Then go! Who knows? Maybe you'll realize that you actually want to get back with him! Hey, and if you do, congratulations! I'm glad I could be of use to you in the meantime!"

Yuu entered the elevator, pressed the lobby button and then the close button. Mino quickly made it inside before the elevator doors closed. He pushed Yuu against the elevator wall and looked at him with a serious face.

"Why do you think that will happen? What makes you think that I want Abe when I have you?"

"Don't lie to me Mino; you were thinking about Abe last night, not me…It's obvious that you still have feelings for him."

"Of course I do! He was someone very important to me! I also know that you still have feelings for Chiaki, but do you see me complaining about it? At the end of the day I know that I'm gaining a place in your heart little by little and that's enough for me! Because I know eventually you'll fall deeply in love with me."

Yuu looked into Mino's brown eyes in surprise. "So then…no matter what Abe says or does…You won't get back with him?"

"Not a chance. The only one I want is you."

Yuu felt like punching himself for being such an idiot. Why did he even listen to Abe in the first place? Was it the fear of being rejected again? Looking down from Mino's gaze, Yuu couldn't believe what he was about to say.

"Can we…go to your place…?"

Mino smiled and leaned in to kiss Yuu's forehead. "I was hoping you'd say that. I'll prove to you just how much I want you."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**^_^ Yay! Another chapter completed! I hope you liked it :D hehe. As always thanks for reading and leave reviews if you can! I like to know what the people reading this think :P**

**Until next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello there ^-^ Thank you for reading this story! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Shouldn't we eat first?" Yuu said as Mino was placing kisses on his jaw-line and neck. The two had made it to Mino's apartment only moments ago, but that didn't stop Mino from taking Yuu to the bedroom and pushing him onto the bed.

"Dinner can wait," Mino replied as he started to run his hand down Yuu's slender body.

"Seriously Mino, we can at least eat before we do this. I need the energy to keep up with you!" Yuu blurted out while trying to keep his physical being under control.

"Hmm, you do have a point there Yanase-san. You'll need a lot of energy tonight." Mino smirked and leaned down to place a gentle kiss on Yuu's lips. He then leaned away, turned around and started to walk off. "Let's see, what can I make for us…"

Yuu lifted himself up and watched as Mino left the room. He let out a sigh, thankful that he was able to stall. It's not like he didn't want to be intimate with Mino. His body was still on fire from the kisses and the touches of Mino's hand. What Yuu wanted was to know more about the man. The best way to find out more was through dinner where they could sit down, eat and talk.

There were a lot of questions that Yuu wanted to ask but he wasn't sure where he would begin. Looking around the room Yuu didn't see much of family photos. It made him wonder what Mino's childhood was like growing up. He could hear the sounds of pots and pans moving around and decided to go and help make food. Making his way out the room and towards the kitchen, Yuu spotted Mino taking out some rice.

"So, what's on the menu?" Yuu asked.

"I was thinking Soba*, curry rice and some sake would be fine. Unless you want something else?"

"No, that sounds good to me. I'll make the curry rice."

"You know how to cook Yanase?"

"Yeah, I pretty much have to don't I? I live on my own and I'm definitely not going to always eat out."

"You have a point. Dinner should be done faster with the two of us," Mino replied with a smile. Yuu smiled back, walked over to one of the cabinets and took out the bag of flour. The two went on to prepare their meal while Mino hummed a song. Yuu liked the peaceful atmosphere. He liked the fact that they didn't need to say a word to each other and yet still feel so close.

Once dinner was made and set on the table, Mino and Yuu sat down across from one another. It was the first time in a long time Yuu was going to eat home-made food with someone. In the back of his mind he was glad he came. Mino poured some sake into the two glasses and then looked over at Yuu.

"This is the first time in a long time I've eaten home-made food with someone."

Yuu's eyes went wide. It's as if Mino had read his mind. Then it hit him that it was his chance to finally get to know the editor better.

"Hey Mino, is this your favorite food?"

"Rice balls and fried rice would be my favorite foods. I would have made them but I wanted to change it up a little."

"Ah I see. What's your favorite color?"

"Maroon."

"Maroon?"

"It's the color of your eyes."

Yuu blushed a little and averted his gaze.

"Or maybe it's purple…like the color of my love marks," Mino said with a smirk. Yuu shot him a glare that only made Mino laugh.

"You're not making this any easier."

"What am I not making easier Yanase-san?"

"Asking you questions! If I'm going to find out more about you, I have to ask you different questions!"

"So that's how it is. Alright, go on, ask me anything you'd like."

Yuu felt a little nervous with how open Mino was. He took a small sip of his sake before continuing. "What was your childhood like?"

"It was nice. My mom was a nurse and my dad was a judge. They still are to this very day. I also have an older brother. I haven't seen him since he moved with his wife."

"Don't you miss them?"

"I do, but everyone's too busy to get together, especially me. But we talk on the phone from time to time to check up."

Yuu picked up some noodles with his chopsticks and ate them. Mino definitely knew what he was doing in the kitchen to make Yuu's taste buds go crazy with flavor. Mino started to eat some of his curry rice and smiled once he swallowed it.

"This is delicious Yanase."

"I was thinking the same about your Soba."

"We should cook together again."

"I wouldn't mind that…"

The two continued to eat their dinner and talked about numerous topics. They talked about their career choices, embarrassing moments, and many other things that brought smiles to their faces. Yanase started to realize that he loved spending time with Mino. He only wondered whether it would be enough to push Chiaki out of his mind for good?

XXXX

"Thanks for coming to see me. I just needed someone to talk to."

Mayumi had arrived to a small restaurant near her home to meet Abe. Her friend had called her over to catch up over dinner. Mayumi didn't mind dropping everything to meet with him. It had been a while since they were able to hang out.

"You know you can always count on me. Now tell me what's on your mind?"

"Isn't it obvious? The only person I keep thinking about is Mino. I miss him."

"Then apologize for what you did and do everything in your power to get back together! You two made the cutest couple!"

"I already did apologize, but it wasn't enough. It's not helping that he's seeing that mangaka assistant."

"Mangaka assistant?"

"The guy you call Yanase."

"Oh my gosh, what! You're telling me that Mino and Yanase-san are…!"

"The hickeys were proof enough Mayumi. Mino's falling for him."

Abe poured himself another drink and gulped it down. Mayumi was still in shock with the news her friend had just given her.

"Abe…What are you going to do?"

"I was hoping you could help me figure that out. How am I going to get Mino to want me again when that guy is in his life now?"

"Why don't I invite Mino over to my place tomorrow night? You can talk to him there and I can help you set up a romantic mood!"

Abe smiled. "That sounds like a good idea. It is his birthday tomorrow."

"Which makes it even better!" Mayumi replied in a cheerful voice. Abe poured himself another drink and drank it. He'd make Mino come back to him. It was only a matter of time.

_Have fun while you can Yanase…Mino's going to come back to me soon…_

XXXX

"Mmm…M-Mino…"

Only an hour had passed since Mino and Yuu finished their dinner. They watched some anime while they digested and before Yuu knew it, Mino was already leading them to the bedroom. Within minutes Mino had stripped them of their shirts and thrown them to the floor. Mino's lips brushed slowly down Yuu's neck all the way to his stomach as he trailed loving kisses against Yuu's body.

Yuu didn't have time to keep Mino from topping him when they first entered the room. Inwardly he didn't mind Mino taking control. The new experience was thrilling in a sense. Mino moved away from Yuu's stomach and looked over at him.

"Would you like more Yanase-san?"

"Do you really have to ask…?"

"It doesn't hurt to hear it."

Mino leaned in to kiss Yuu. He loved how flustered the smaller man got whenever he said something that made him blush. He moved his hands slowly down Yuu's chest, enjoying the feeling of Yuu's skin. He wanted to savor his time with Yuu, but deep down he knew that he wouldn't be able to hold himself back much longer.

Mino broke the kiss and looked down at glistening maroon eyes. "Yanase, let me love you all night."

"…Bring it on…"

Mino couldn't help but smirk at how quickly Yuu's face went from vulnerable to determined. It was something that pulled at Mino's heart strings. He slowly leaned down so his lips could be next to Yuu's ear.

"I definitely will."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

***Soba ****is native Japanese noodles made of buckwheat flour or a mixture of buckwheat and wheat flour. Soba is about as thick as spaghetti, and is served either hot or cold and with various toppings.**

**O/O Hehe, I love this couple! xD I really appreciate all the reviews for this story! It makes it a lot more fun writing it :D Thanks again for reading! **

**Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the delayed update I've been busy and overwhelmed with a few things ._. So working on this story will distract me from all of that and give you something to read :D**

**So please enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The sun was already starting to rise as Mino finished getting ready for the day. He looked over at Yuu who was sound asleep on his bed. At most Mino slept for about four hours thanks to the nightly activities with Yuu, but he didn't regret it. Writing up a quick note on a post-it, Mino left it next to Yuu. He leaned down and kissed the smaller man's forehead, wishing he could remain by his side until he woke up. But, Takano had called and whenever that happened Mino knew it was urgent.

Grabbing onto his jacket, Mino silently made his way out of the room and started to leave his apartment. His phone vibrated in his pocket as he entered the hall. He took it out and saw a new text message from Abe that read: _Happy Birthday Mino. I hope we can talk soon._

_That's right…It is my birthday today…_

Mino put his phone away and started to walk off. Abe had remembered his birthday. The ex-boyfriend he was trying so hard to forget kept on coming back. It wasn't fair to Yuu. Mino decided that he'd spend time with Yuu after work and celebrate. Imaging what they would do brought a smile to his face.

XXXX

Yuu started to wake up from his deep slumber and instantly saw that Mino wasn't there. Instead he saw a yellow post-it with a note written on it. Yuu lifted himself up and grabbed the note. _Went to work early. Feel free to eat anything from the fridge. See you at 2. –Mino_

Yuu put the note down and looked over at the empty side of the bed. He remembered everything that the two did last night from dinner to more explicit images. It made Yuu wonder if they were already in a relationship or just two people using each other for the sake of forgetting a lost love? Deep down, he hoped it wasn't the second thought. He really liked Mino. He never admitted it out loud, but he knew that's how he felt.

At that moment, Yuu heard his phone vibrate in his jean pocket that was on the floor. Yuu leaned over and took it out. He saw a new message from Chiaki and hesitantly opened it. _Hey Yuu, I know we haven't talked in a while but I think we should. Can you come over?_ Yuu gripped his phone a little tighter. Was he ready to see Chiaki? Did he even want to see his friend? If this had happened before Mino came into the picture, Yuu would have either exploded with rage or did anything in his power to seduce Chiaki and steal him from Hatori.

Now all Yuu could think about was making amends and moving on. Did Mino bring that change in him? He most likely did and somehow Yuu wasn't bothered by it. If life pulled Chiaki away from him because they couldn't be lovers, then Yuu at least wanted life to bring them together as friends. A friendship like the one they had was too precious to throw away. He missed talking to Chiaki and hanging out whenever they could. It could all be different. Sure, he would still have a hard time accepting Hatori, but that didn't mean he could completely be torn apart from Chiaki.

_Hey Chiaki, I'll be over in an hour._

XXXX

An hour had passed and Yuu was already standing outside of Chiaki's apartment. He felt nervous and decided to wait a minute before he rang the doorbell. He took a deep breath and decided it was time to man up. He rang the doorbell. Within seconds, the door opened and Yuu was face to face with Chiaki.

"Yuu…I'm glad you're here. Come in."

"Thanks."

Yuu entered the apartment and took off his shoes. He walked into the apartment and sat himself on the couch. Chiaki walked in behind him. He obviously looked nervous. There was a silence. Yuu knew it would happen after everything the two went through.

"W-Would you like something to drink?" Chiaki asked, trying to break the tense atmosphere with a smile.

"Why don't we talk first? I think we both have a few things we have to say."

"S-Sure."

Chiaki made his way to the couch and sat down. Yuu noticed the scattered storyboard pages on Chiaki's coffee table with a bunch of edits. As usual, Chiaki was working hard and doing everything he could to meet the deadline. That brought a smile to Yuu's face.

"Why are you smiling?" Chiaki asked.

"You're still making that workaholic bust his ass."

"Yuu! I'm going to make the deadline this time! I know I will!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say. As long as you keep the quality of the story good, then you'll keep sliding for your tardiness."

"I guess you're right. But you help me a lot too Yuu and I appreciate it."

"…How are things with Hatori?"

Chiaki's eyes went wide from the sudden question. He averted his gaze and took a few seconds to respond. "It's great…I'm really happy and so is he…I'm really sorry if this hurts you."

"I figured."

"Yeah, but we have our little fights. I got mad at him earlier after he told me he would be having dinner with Erika Ichinose tonight. He said it's for work and his image, but I could care less. That woman's out to get him and he still sees her!"

"Yeah, it sucks when there's competition for the person you love."

"Ah, sorry, I didn't mean to…!"

"No, it's fine. We're friends so we can talk about anything. Seeing you again makes me feel guilty for being such a self-absorbed asshole. I really did love you and would have done anything to have you. Now I see that you can't force someone to love you. It has to happen naturally, even if it hurts not being able to have that person."

Chiaki looked at Yuu's serious face. Yuu looked back at him. "Does that mean…you forgive me?" Chiaki asked.

"Of course. I don't want to lose a good friend. It just took me a while to realize it."

Chiaki gave the biggest smile and moved in to hug Yuu. "You're the best Yuu! I thought I lost you and it made me really sad!"

"Good, that proves that I matter."

Chiaki leaned away with the smile still on his face. "Do you have work today?"

"I have to get going soon. I have a few jobs I have to do."

"Do you think we can hang out when you're all done? I'm going to be alone anyway, so we could go grab a bite and maybe see a movie?"

"Sounds good to me Chiaki. If you want we can crash Hatori's little dinner and surprise him with our reconciliation."

Chiaki shook his head no almost violently. "No! We don't need to do that! He'd eat me alive!"

Yuu smirked. It was nice having his friend back. Life was moving along and he liked where it was heading. The only thing he had left was to win Mino's heart and completely erase Abe from the picture.

XXXX

"Thank you for all your hard work!"

Mayumi, Yuu and the other three assistants had finally finished all the pages to her next volume. It was already passed five o'clock and everyone was relieved that work was done for the day. The assistants all said their farewells and started to leave. Mino arrived just as they were leaving and thanked them for their hard work.

"Mino-san! Happy birthday!" Mayumi yelled as she ran over to hug Mino. Yuu's eyes went wide.

_Did she just say happy birthday…? It's his birthday!_

"Thank you Mayumi-san."

"I want to celebrate. Can we hang out at my place? We haven't gotten the chance to really see each other outside of work. Please!"

Mino looked passed Mayumi and towards Yuu who quickly looked away from the two. Mino looked back at Mayumi. "Can you give me a minute? I need to say something to Yanase-san."

"Oh okay. I'll just run to the bathroom and come back."

Mino nodded as Mayumi made her way out of the room. Instead of going to the bathroom like she said she would, she silently hid in the hallway and waited to hear a certain conversation.

"So it's your birthday. Why didn't you tell me? I would have gone to buy you a cake or something!"

"I'm sorry Yanase, it slipped my mind. I didn't remember until my co-workers all said happy birthday to me when I arrived."

"How can you forget your own birthday? I know you're busy, but that's not an excuse to forget your own birthday."

"There's still time left to celebrate. Why don't we go out? I can tell Mayumi that we can reschedule for another time."

"No…She looked like she really wanted to hang out with you. She is your friend. Besides, I already made plans with Chiaki to hang out."

"Chiaki? So that means…"

"Yeah, we're friends again."

Mino smiled and patted Yuu on the head. "I'm really happy to hear that."

"Hey! Don't pat my head!"

"Do you think you'll be able to come to my place around 10? I'll leave Mayumi's place and meet you there."

"Sure."

"Yanase…" Mino grabbed Yuu around the waist and pulled him in for a kiss. Yuu quickly pushed him away with a blush on his face.

"W-What are you doing? Mayumi could come back any minute!"

"I don't see the harm."

"Well I do, so keep your hands to yourself!"

Mino laughed, "Alright, I'll keep them to myself…for now."

Yuu gave him a slight glare. Mayumi entered back into the room. "So, what's your answer Mino-san?"

"I'd be happy to hang out with you Mayumi. Let's go."

"That's great! I'll see you around Yanase! Thank you for your hard work!"

"It's not a problem. Have fun. Oh and Kanade, happy birthday."

"Thank you Yanase."

Mayumi could see the loving look in both of the men's eyes and decided it was best to intervene. She walked over to Mino and grabbed his arm. "Let's hurry! Bye Yanase!" Mayumi quickly dragged Mino out of the room, leaving a confused Yuu all alone. His phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out and saw a message from Chiaki. Yuu grabbed his bag and left the room.

XXXX

Mino and Mayumi had arrived to her apartment building. They started to get out of her car in the parking lot. "Ah Mino, could you go in before me? I need to go give something to a friend of mine."

"That's fine with me."

Mayumi handed Mino the keys to her apartment as he walked off. Mayumi watched him leave and smiled to herself. Mino was in for a big surprise.

XXXX

Mino finally made it to Mayumi's door and opened it. He walked inside, closed the door and took off his shoes. He noticed that candles were lit on Mayumi's coffee table along with a birthday cake that had his name on it. Mino couldn't help but smile at his friend's nice gesture.

"Do you like it?"

The smile on Mino's face quickly disappeared as he looked up. Abe was entering the living room with his hands in his jean pockets.

"Abe…Why are you here?"

"I wanted to celebrate your birthday with you."

"I came here for Mayumi. If I knew you were going to be here, I wouldn't have come."

"Don't say that Mino. I thought it was the perfect chance for us to talk. We weren't able to finish our conversation last time."

"I'm pretty sure we finished. You just didn't finish having your way with me."

Abe sighed. "You know you were feeling it too. If that guy didn't come when he did, you would have been mine."

Mino glared at Abe. "I'm leaving."

"Wait…I promise I won't do anything. Mayumi won't be back for a while, so let's take the chance to talk. That's all I ask Mino. If it doesn't work out, I'll leave you alone."

Mino wanted to reject Abe's proposal, but he thought otherwise and accepted. Abe smiled. "Go ahead and sit down. I'll get us some drinks." Mino nodded and moved towards the couch. Abe left the room and entered the kitchen. He grabbed two cups and poured some soda. Looking back to make sure that Mino wasn't there, Abe took out a small bag and poured some white powder into one of the cups. He quickly stirred it with a spoon until it completely dissolved and grinned.

Mino was looking down at the cake when Abe came back into the room and handed him one of the cups.

"Thank you," Mino said as he started to drink.

"So, let's start talking," Abe replied as he sat down next to Mino. He watched very closely as Mino kept drinking.

XXXX

It was already 9:50pm when Yuu arrived to Mino's apartment. He knocked on the door for a few moments until he realized that Mino was probably on his way. He took out his phone to call the man but there was no answer. Yuu then decided to send him a text saying that he was there. He leaned against the wall and waited.

Twenty minutes had passed and there was still no sign of Mino. Yuu tried calling him again but just like the last time there was no answer. He wondered if Mino had forgotten about their meet up. Other thoughts came rushing to his mind. Maybe Mino was still with Mayumi and lost track of time and didn't hear his phone? Maybe he was in traffic and didn't have signal?

Yuu kept his eyes on his phone, waiting for a text or a call from Mino, but nothing ever came. Another twenty minutes passed, and then thirty, forty, and fifty until finally an hour had passed. Time continued to pass and Yuu had waited two full hours. Sighing, Yuu got up from the floor and started to walk off. He called Mino one more time.

XXXX

Mino's phone started to ring in his jacket that was left on the living room couch. Abe and Mino were in Mayumi's guest bedroom, kissing away on the bed. Abe had already stripped Mino and himself of their shirts and was delighted with the results of the drug. Mino was being submissive and obedient. He wanted Abe's touch and eagerly took Abe's lips every time Abe leaned away.

"Abe…"

"That's it Mino. My name is the only name you should say."

Abe pressed his lips roughly against Mino's. No one was going to interrupt them again. The night was going to be savored. It would bring Abe closer to the man he loved and Yanase farther from taking him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**^_^ And that's it for this chapter. Again, sorry for the delayed update. I may be slow on updates (until I get certain issues taken care of and certain school assignments out of the way -.-)**

**But this is the only fanfic I'm working on at the moment, so I might be able to update every few days or so. We'll see :P I just wanted to give out that warning.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. I know, many of you want to hurt me for letting Abe get the advantage this time but conflict happens o.o But don't worry! Yuu x Mino will make it and prevail! **

**Until next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! :D I'm really glad you've been enjoying this story so far! I'll continue to try my best and make it interesting! **

**Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yuu let out a big sigh as he waited for the next train to arrive. He was looking forward to spending the last few hours of Mino's birthday by the man's side. Even after having a fun time hanging out with Chiaki, what Yuu really wanted was to be with Mino. He wondered what happened with their plans. Mino didn't seem like the type to stand someone up. He would have at least called Yuu to tell him their plans were cancelled. It was strange.

"You look bummed out."

Yuu looked to the side. A young man who looked to be around 22 was standing next to him, chewing a piece a gum. He was wearing torn up blue jeans, black combat boots, a black leather jacket and a black and blue over-the-shoulder strap book bag. The guy took out a half-filled pack of gum and reached it out to Yuu.

"Do you want one?"

"Uh, no thanks. I'm fine," Yuu replied.

The guy put the pack of gum back into his jacket pocket. "Like I said before, you look bummed out. Did you just get dumped?"

"No and even if I did, I don't see why it's any of your business." Yuu didn't understand why this guy randomly started a conversation with him. He just wanted to be alone to wallow in his thoughts of being stood up by the man he had strong feelings for. The guy laughed a little causing Yuu to look at him even more annoyed. "What's so funny?"

"I like your attitude."

"I don't think you should."

Yuu's phone beeped. He quickly took it out and hoped that it was Mino. To his misfortune, it was only Chiaki, telling him that Hatori still wasn't back from his dinner with Erika.

_ We really are friends if we're having the same problem with the men we love…_

The guy next to Yuu eyed him with curiosity. "What's wrong? Were you waiting for someone to contact you?"

Yuu ignored the guy and replied to Chiaki, telling him that everything would be fine and that he'd call him once he got home. The guy still eyed Yuu which made Yuu want to punch him in the face. "Don't you think it's rude to pry into a stranger's life?"

"I'm not trying to be rude. I thought I could lend you an ear. You look like something's troubling you."

"And why would I do that when I can easily talk to one of my friends?"

"Sometimes it helps to talk with someone that's not your friend. It'll give you another perspective on the situation."

"Thanks but no thanks, I'll be fine."

The guy sighed out in defeat. He reached into his bag and took out a manga. Yuu noticed that it was one of the manga stories he had helped on. The guy saw Yuu from the corner of his eye and smirked. Yuu tensed up and looked away.

"Do you read manga too?"

"I'm a mangaka assistant."

"WHAT! No way! Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I helped out with that manga you're reading a while back."

"That's incredible! I like to draw too. Well not just manga, but mostly people. I go to school for it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but it kind of sucks when you have to see the person you still like two days a week."

"How does that suck?"

"He broke up with me."

"Oh…I see." Yuu looked away and started to think about Mino again. The train finally arrived after a few minutes of waiting. Yuu and the guy both got on and to Yuu's surprise, the guy decided to sit right next to him on the partly empty cart.

"Are you having some kind of relationship issue?"

"I don't see…"

"How any of it is my business. I got it, I got it. I just wanted to see if I could get you to talk. A cute face like yours shouldn't look so sad."

_Cute?!_

"My face isn't usually pleasing to look at actually."

"No, it is. I wouldn't mind drawing you. If your face is cute, then I'm sure everything else is too."

_I'm going to murder this guy…_

Yuu took out his phone again and looked at it. There was still no message or call from Mino. What could he be doing? Did he forget about Yuu? Yuu's eyes saddened from the thought. Unaware, Yuu didn't feel the guy sitting next to him looking at his gloomy face.

XXXX

Mino was barely thinking while Abe ravished his body from top to bottom. His physical being wanted to be touched and kissed. He couldn't understand why he felt so needy, why he was allowing Abe to touch him, and why he wasn't with Yanase.

_Yanase…_

Mino remembered making plans with the younger man. What time was it? Grabbing onto Abe's shoulders, Mino pushed the man away with as much strength as he could possibly muster. It took Abe by surprise.

"A-Abe…What did you put in my drink…?"

Abe smirked. "An aphrodisiac. It's really kicking in, isn't it?"

"How…could you…?"

"You want me Mino and you know you do. I had to give you a little help. You were calling out my name and begging for more just a while ago."

"It's not me…I-It's this drug…Get off me!"

"I can't do that Mino. This is my birthday present."

Mino glared at Abe. He hated himself for falling into Abe's trap. He was sure Mayumi was a part of it too and that only made him angrier.

"Come on Mino. Let's continue, we have all night."

Abe started to lean down. Mino took the chance and head-butted Abe as hard as he possibly could. Abe leaned back in pain while putting his hand onto his head. Mino took the opportunity to push him off. Abe fell to the ground and hit his head on Mayumi's drawer that caused him to pass out. Mino glared down at the man before he stumbled out of the room and into the living room. He grabbed onto his jacket and put it on, not caring that he didn't have a shirt on underneath.

His body was aching, but Mino fought against it and forced himself to walk to the apartment door. The door opened before he could grab onto the knob and there in the hallway stood Mayumi with a shocked look on her face.

"Mino! What's going on?"

"Take me…to Yanase…"

"What?"

Mino leaned against the door for support. His breathing was heavy and sweat started to run down his face. "Please…"

"Mino, what happened? You don't look good!"

"Abe…put aphrodisiac…into my drink…and tried to sleep with me…"

Mayumi's eyes went wide as she froze. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Abe told her that he was going to make things right with Mino. She never thought he would be capable of drugging Mino up just for the sake of having his way with him.

"Mayumi…Please…Take me to Yanase…"

"Where's Abe?"

"He hit his head…against your drawer…and passed out…Please, take me…Hurry…!"

Mino was in a lot of pain. His body started to tremble and his legs felt like they would give up on him. Mayumi grabbed onto Mino's arm and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Come on. I'll take you. It's the least I can do for putting you through this."

Mino could hear the guilt in her voice. He'd talk to her about it later. What he needed to do at the moment was get to Yanase. All he wanted was to be with Yanase.

XXXX

The train was slowly coming to its next stop. The ride had been a silent one. Yuu couldn't take his eyes off of his phone. He felt like an idiot for looking so desperate, but he wanted to hear from Mino. The train came to a stop and announced the station. The guy next to Yuu stood up and looked over at him.

"Well, this is my stop. It was nice meeting you."

Yuu looked up at him. He didn't realize that the guy was still on the train. He must have been completely zoned out not to notice. The guy smiled and put his hand on Yuu's shoulder. "Chin up. Whatever's bothering you will get better, you'll see."

"Thanks."

The guy continued to smile and made his way towards the opening doors. He looked back at Yuu one last time. "By the way, my name's Shiro. I hope we can see each other again." Shiro turned back around and walked off the train. Yuu watched him walk away as the train doors closed and the train started to move again.

"Shiro…"

Yuu looked back down at his phone. He didn't mind the weird encounter. At least he was temporarily distracted from his thoughts. Yuu sighed out once more. Why did love have to be so annoying?

XXXX

Yuu had made it into his house and walked into the living room. He turned on the lights and wondered if he should take the time to draw or read some manga. It was obvious enough to him that he wouldn't be getting any sleep. Before he could take another step, he heard his doorbell ring.

"Who could that be?"

Yuu turned around and walked over to his front door. "Who is it?"

"Yanase…"

Yuu's eyes went wide as he quickly opened his front door. Mayumi was holding up Mino who was barely standing up on his own. "What happened?' Yuu asked while frantically looking at Mino from top to bottom.

"I'll explain everything, but please help me lie him down first!" Mayumi pleaded. Yuu nodded his head and helped Mayumi carry Mino into his house. They took Mino into his room and gently laid him down on the futon.

"Yanase…I'm sorry…" Mino said while looking at Yuu with a painful look.

"Don't worry about it." Yuu moved his attention from Mino to Mayumi. "What happened?"

Mayumi hesitated for a while before she started to talk. "Abe drugged Mino…"

"What…?" Yuu couldn't believe what he was hearing. When did Mino meet up with Abe?

"I made a plan with Abe to invite Mino over so he could talk with him. I wanted to help Abe get Mino back, but I didn't know he would do something like this!"

"What kind of drug did he give him?"

"An aphrodisiac. I'm worried! I'm so sorry Yanase! I didn't think this would happen!"

"And where's Abe?"

"He's at my apartment. Mino said he passed out after he pushed him."

"That bastard…"

Yuu looked back at Mino who had his eyes closed. He was trembling and sweating. The sight of Mino like that made Yuu's heart ache and his blood boil with anger. He had the urge to go and beat Abe to a pulp. Mayumi noticed Yuu's conflicting facial expression.

"Yanase?"

"I'll take it from here Mayumi. You go and check on Abe."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll make sure he gets his rest."

Mayumi smiled. "Thank you Yanase. I'll talk to Mino tomorrow. Again, I'm really sorry."

"It wasn't your fault. You just wanted two of your friends to get back together."

"I'm not sure if I still feel that way."

Yuu looked a bit taken aback from what she had just said. Mayumi smiled, looked at Mino one last time with guilt, before she got up and left the house. Yuu heard his front door close. He then felt Mino grab onto his arm.

"Yanase…"

"Get some rest. You need to sleep off the drug."

"Yanase…Let me have you."

"EH?"

"I need…you more then anything right now."

"You can just sleep it off!"

"Please Yanase…Erase Abe's touch and kisses with yours."

Yuu could see the pleading look on Mino's face. Mino was in pain physically and emotionally…and it was all because of Abe. Yuu leaned down and kissed Mino on his forehead. "If that's the case, I'll make sure to mark you as mine…Mino."

Yuu moved his lips onto Mino's and pressed down roughly. Mino didn't waste any time. He quickly pulled Yuu closer and flipped him onto the futon while he hovered on top. Yuu broke the kiss and moved his lips onto Mino's neck. It made Mino gasp out, something Yuu wanted to hear over and over again.

He didn't know what was behind his aggression, but he guessed it was love and jealousy. Time passed by as the two continued to engage in their passionate activity. Mino stripped Yuu of his shirt and before long their bare bodies were pressed against each others. Mino's body was hotter than usual and Yuu knew it was because of the drug, but it felt good.

"Mino…" Yuu whispered.

Mino traced his lips up Mino's neck and to his ear. "I love you…Yuu."

Yuu couldn't believe what he had just heard. Did Mino just say those three magic words? Did he just call him by his first name? Tears of happiness were forming in his maroon eyes. He tightened his embrace around Mino who leaned away and looked down at him. Mino smiled and leaned down for another passionate kiss.

_I love you too…Mino…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**^_^ So how was that? I'm surprised that this ended up being a longer chapter then I thought but the ideas just kept coming. I'm happy though. It gave me a distraction from all the stress in my life right now :O**

**Thank you so much for reading and for your reviews! I'll try and update whenever I can!**

**Until next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone! ^_^ Thank you very much for taking the time out of your day to read this! I really do appreciate it! :D**

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mino felt comfortable in Yuu's futon. He had woken up a few minutes ago but he didn't want to get up. He wondered when Yuu had woken up and gotten out of his embrace. Mino remembered only bits and pieces of what happened the night before. Thankfully, he remembered more of his time with Yuu then with Abe. He felt stupid for being so trusting.

Yuu walked into the room and noticed that Mino was awake. Mino looked towards Yuu and smiled. "Good morning Yuu."

"G-Good morning," Yuu replied as his face went red. He still couldn't believe Mino was calling him by his first name.

"I see that you're limping a little…I was too rough last night wasn't I?"

"Oh no, you were such a gentle beast," Yuu responded with a slight glare. Mino laughed at the sight.

"Do you feel better?" Yuu asked as he made his way to Mino's side.

"Yes I feel a lot better thanks to you. I'm sorry for everything that happened last night."

"You didn't know he'd be there and you didn't know he was capable of drugging you. So for now on, stay far away from him. If he even tries to get near you, I won't hold back."

Mino liked the mixture of concern and rage in Yuu's expression. It made him realize how much their relationship had blossomed since they had first met. After Abe, Mino believed that love would never come his way again. He believed that relationships would only last for a while and after everything, the two people would just go there separate ways. Now it was different. He was genuinely cared for and loved by Yuu. He was someone Mino never wanted to leave him.

Yuu averted his gaze, feeling a bit uncomfortable with Mino looking at him. "So, uh, I called Chiaki and told him to tell Hatori that you'd be going to work at noon. It'll give you enough time to get home and change."

"How did everything go with you and Chiaki last night?"

"It was great. It felt like everything that happened between us never happened at all. I guess I owe it to you."

"Yuu…Why are you so cute?"

"I'm not cute! Now get your butt up and start going home! I have a few jobs I need to get to!"

Mino gently grabbed onto Yuu's hand and pulled him down for a kiss. Yuu didn't fight back. No matter how much time they spent together and how many kisses they shared, Yuu would find himself wanting more of the man he loved. Mino slowly broke the kiss and looked at Yuu's blushing face.

"What time is it?" Mino asked.

"Eight o'clock."

"Good, that gives us enough time."

"Enough time for what!"

Mino grinned and pulled Yuu into a tight embrace. Yuu struggled while he tried to break free from his lover's arms. He should have known better, but it was too late, he was already being devoured.

XXXX

The day was just starting off like it normally would. Shiro sat quietly in the classroom while he set up his canvas and art supplies. His classmates were slowly making their way inside and doing the same. He said his greetings and took a sip of his coffee, all while thinking about a certain maroon eyed mangaka assistant.

It was weird to him. He was a hot shot on campus, could get any girl or guy that he wanted, and yet he was thinking about someone he had just met the night before. Of course Yuu didn't erase Abe from his mind. He hadn't seen him in a week. Then again, he chose to skip class so he wouldn't see his ex-lover. But if he wanted to become an artist, he'd have to show up to class and make the grade, even if it meant drawing his ex-lover over and over again.

The professor had finally arrived and set down his bag. Seconds later Abe came in with a weary and annoyed look on his face. _What bit him the ass? _Shiro wondered as he eyed the other man. Some girls giggled among themselves. It was obvious that they looked forward to this class two times a week. As for Shiro, he dreaded it.

"Alright, let's get started. Remember everyone, focus on details. I want to see what you have so far by the end of the week."

Everyone nodded as they reached for their pencils. Abe began to strip himself of his clothes, not caring about the many pairs of eyes violating his body. Shiro hated himself for being one of them. It didn't matter how sudden their break up was and how much it hurt to hear Abe say that he still loved his ex-lover – in the end Shiro still had feelings for the guy. He wanted his heart and his body.

After Abe had completely rid himself of his clothes, he walked over to the center of the room and stood still. Some of the students began to sketch while others were in awe. Even after seeing Abe's naked body multiple times already, many of the students were still amazed with what they saw. Shiro yet again was one of them, although he was the only one in the class who had the opportunity to touch such a body.

Frustrated with his thoughts, Shiro decided it was time to stop thinking and start drawing. He grabbed his pencil and started to outline Abe's body structure in profile. Every time he looked over at the man, he kept seeing a distant look in his eyes. Did something happen? He looked pissed off.

_Why should I care?_

Shiro went back to his sketch. He started to think about Yuu again which was something he didn't mind. He seemed like the type of guy Shiro would like a lot. He was cute, serious, a mangaka assistant, and older. Shiro wondered if he could track the man down and get to hang out with him.

_Damn, I don't even know his name. How the hell am I going to find him now?_

Shiro let out a sigh. He felt like an idiot for not asking when he had the chance. Maybe he'd run into him again. It was a very unlikely chance, but it was still a chance. Shiro only hoped that he'd be able to see those maroon eyes soon.

XXXX

"Mino! Will you let me go! I'm going to be late to my first job!"

Yuu was being held tightly by Mino after their passionate morning. It made Yuu wonder how Mino could have so much stamina after the night they just had. He was afraid he wouldn't be able to keep up any more or worse never be able to sit down again.

Mino smiled and placed a kiss on Yuu's forehead. "Just one more minute. I promise, I'll let you go after that."

Yuu sighed but thought that one more minute wouldn't hurt. He looked up at Mino's smile. "Hey Mino…Since we didn't get to spend time together on your birthday, why don't we celebrate tomorrow? It is Saturday and I'm going to free this whole weekend."

"I don't see why not."

"Great. I'll plan something out and tell you tonight. We could go to a hotspring."

"I'd like that…Although, I'm not sure how I feel about letting other men see you naked."

Yuu blushed. "Not every man is into another man! Besides, that's the whole point of a hotspring. You're not going to let that keep you from going will you?"

"Well I suppose not. My beloved Yuu is planning this for a late birthday present."

"That's another thing. I…I want to know if we're…lovers."

"I thought it was obvious that we were."

"But you never said anything!"

Mino laughed a little. "Then why did you think we were sleeping together so much? Just for the physical thrill?"

"N-No! Well, maybe…I mean, how was I supposed to know!"

"You're too adorable."

"Mino!"

Mino stopped Yuu's protests with a kiss. He loved Yuu and his hot-headed temper. He loved teasing and provoking his lover every time he got the chance. After everything that happened with Abe, Mino was certain that the weekend would be filled with joy and bliss. No one was going to ruin it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**O_O So what did you think? Was it okay? :O Let me know! **

**I thought I'd focus a little on Shiro in this chapter since he'll probably become as big of a character as Abe :P But of course I had to have Mino x Yuu in this chapter too xD**

**I'll try to update again soon! Thanks for reading and keep those reviews coming! :D**

**Until next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone! ^-^ Here's the next chapter to the story! Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The weekend had finally arrived. Mino and Yuu had made it to the hotsprings and booked a room for two days at the inn. It was spacious and gorgeous with two twin sized beds covered in white silk sheets, a slide door leading to a balcony, a plasma TV on the wall, and a white comfy couch near the large windows. Yuu was mesmerized with everything while he walked over to one of the beds and set down his bag.

"You seem more excited then I do Yuu," Mino teased while he walked over to the other bed.

"It's not everyday that you can afford a nice room like this and spend time with your lover," Yuu replied.

"You could have at least let me pay for half."

"No, I said this was my present so that means I have to pay for everything."

Mino smiled and started to unpack his things. "Are we really going to sleep in separate beds?"

A slight blush made its way across Yuu's face. He had gotten a room with two beds for a reason. It was still a bit embarrassing sharing a bed with Mino. Not to mention that the man didn't seem to have an off button when he felt the need to have Yuu. It was only fair to his rear to have the weekend off.

"You can have anything you want this weekend, but that doesn't include me. I'm still recovering from your never ending desires."

"That doesn't sound very appealing…"

"Well too bad, that's how it's going to be."

Mino watched Yuu as he continued to unpack his things. Mino dropped the shirt in his hand and walked over to his lover. He gently embraced Yuu from behind and took the smaller man by surprise.

"I guess I did tire you out. If that's what you want, then I won't try anything while we're here."

_Damn it Mino!_

Yuu wondered himself if he'd be able to go without Mino after getting so accustomed to their nightly activities. He felt like a lustful teenage boy who had nothing else on his mind. Yuu assumed that it had a lot to do with Abe. Since that guy kept coming after Mino, Yuu wanted to make it clear that Mino was never going back. He wanted to show Mino how much he had fallen for him and the best way was physically.

"Yuu, you're not saying anything," Mino said while he intentionally blew into his lover's ear.

"L-Let's hurry and get to the hotspring!"

The best way to avoid the situation was by changing the subject. Mino sighed out as if disappointed and let go of Yuu.

"Hey, don't put that face. We're here to relax so be happy," Yuu said as he turned around to look at Mino.

"But I already planned out how this weekend would turn out in my head…" Mino replied in a melancholic tone. If Yuu didn't know any better, he could have sworn dark clouds were starting to appear above Mino's head.

_Seriously this guy…!_

"Look, we'll negotiate later and come to an agreement of what we can and can't do. But right now, we're going to the hotspring. You can go on ahead without me. There's something I need to do first."

Yuu had talked to the staff when he booked the room. He asked for a cake to be made for Mino along with a bottle of their best Champaign. It was the same thing he did for Chiaki on his last birthday. The only reason he decided to go with that idea was because he couldn't think of anything else. In the end, he had a feeling Mino would like it and that was enough to just go with it.

"Hmm, would you perhaps be planning something special?" Mino asked with a smirk on his face.

"You don't need to know. Now hurry up!"

Mino laughed. "Okay, okay, I'll go. But don't keep me waiting too long."

"I won't."

Mino walked over to his unpacked clothes and grabbed his white towel. He glanced back at Yuu with a smile before he walked toward the door and left the room. Yuu sighed out. He wanted everything to turn out perfectly. He only hoped that he'd be able to keep the upper hand during their stay. He'd make Mino happy and celebrate his birthday with the best surprises he could think of.

XXXX

The hotspring water felt great against Mino's naked body. He had been in the steamy water for the last ten minutes along with a few other men of different ages. There was one young man that grabbed his attention out of the rest. He was laying his head back against a rock with his eyes closed. He had a fire tattoo running down one of his arms from his shoulder all the way down to his wrist. It made Mino think of Abe who was a fan of tattoos.

"Hey Mino."

Mino turned his attention away from the young man and turned around. Yuu was already submerged in the water and made his way towards him. The sight of Yuu's exposed upper body made Mino want to take him away. Yuu had flawless soft and smooth skin. The kind of skin you'd never get tired of touching and marking as yours.

"Sorry I took a bit longer than I thought I would."

"Don't worry about it. I'm looking forward to your surprise."

"Who said I had a surprise for you?"

"You're easy to read."

Yuu glared at Mino. He didn't want to give himself away. Even if Mino knew he had planned a surprise, he still wanted to deny it. A surprise is more exciting when its least expected after-all. Yuu turned his gaze away from his lover and looked forward. He felt a cold shiver run up his spine once he noticed who was on the other side of the hotspring.

_It's that Shiro guy! What is he doing here?!_

Mino saw Yuu's surprised face and looked towards the young man who brought such a face upon his lover. "What is it Yuu? Do you know him?"

"Uhh! No, not really! We just met at the train station on your birthday!"

_That voice…_

Shiro opened his eyes and looked forward. They went wide once he saw Yuu right across from him. "Hey! We meet again mangaka assistant!" Shiro started to make his way towards the two. "I never thought I'd run into you here of all places. How's it going?"

"Everything's fine. I have the weekend off so I thought I'd come here and relax," Yuu replied. He felt an awkward atmosphere hanging above him and a dark aura surrounding Mino.

"I came here to relax too. After a week full of classes, I just needed to get away from it all. By the way, I didn't catch your name back then. I should know the name of the assistant that helped with one of my favorite manga stories."

"Ah, right. I'm Yanase Yuu. Thanks again for buying our manga books."

"It's the least I can do. I need to read and analyze as much as I can to become a mangaka one day too. Who knows, maybe I'll get you to help me as an assistant."

Mino cleared his throat which made Yuu tense up. "Sorry to interrupt, but I think Yuu and I have to go."

"Go? Why so soon? And who are you?"

"I'm Kanade Mino, an editor of the Emerald Department at Marukawa Publishing."

Shiro's eyes went wide. _Kanade Mino! As in the same Kanade Mino that Abe cheated on and then left me for?!_

"Come on Yuu. We can come back later."

"I don't see why he has to leave with you."

Mino saw the evident anger and jealousy in Shiro's eyes. He sent back the same glare but added a smile with it. "He's coming with me because we're celebrating my birthday. So please, don't interfere with my _lover _and I. Have a good night."

Mino grabbed onto Yuu's arm and led him out of the hotspring. He quickly covered up Yuu's lower body and walked off with his confused and embarrassed lover. Shiro watched as they left. He couldn't believe that Abe's ex-boyfriend was with the guy he had set his eyes on. Was fate trying to piss him off? If so it was working. First his heart was stolen by Abe and then broken when Abe told him that he wanted to get back together with his ex-lover Mino. Now the same Mino was getting in the way of his potential lover.

That's where Shiro drew the line. He never lost a battle when it came to love and what he wanted. He wasn't going to let Mino have what should be his. He had to think of a way to split them apart and fast. He didn't see what was so desirable about the editor, but one thing was for sure, he was going to win Yuu's heart.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

***Dramatic Music Plays* xD Haha. Anyway what did you think? I finally had the chance to work on this story! Also Shiro is going to have more spotlight in the upcoming chapters as you have probably already guessed. I decided to end this chapter here since I have an idea on how to continue but I still need more time to really see where I'll go with it :P**

**What will happen between Shiro, Yuu and Mino? How will Yuu's surprise turn out? Is Abe going to come back? O.o Well I don't know, but we'll find out together in the next chapter! xD Thanks for reading and please leave reviews if you can!**

**Until then!**


End file.
